del campo a la cuidad
by fran-dani
Summary: Bella es una chica de campo, que se ve obligada a vivir en la cuidad por culpa del trabajo de su papa, será tan malo como ella pensaba o llegara alguien que le haga cambiar de parecer?
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Isabella, una chica del campo con una familia millonaria. Si sé que es una extraña combinación pero a mi familia les gusta vivir en provincia y yo lo disfruto, tengo 17 años y soy una chica sencilla, a pesar de todo el dinero que tengo, prefiero pasar desapercibida, lo cual no se me hace muy fácil porque en un pueblo así de pequeño todos saben quién es quién y mi familia es la más popular por decirlo de alguna manera.  
Mi familia está compuesta por mi mama René, mi papa Charlie, mi hermano Emmet y yo.  
Me encuentro una chica de belleza normal a pesar de lo que dicen los chicos (o sea que soy un ángel caído del cielo y cursilerías por el estilo), soy más o menos de un metro setenta y ocho, con cabello castaño, y unos ojos verdes.  
Mi hermano en cambio es muy guapo, mide aproximadamente un metro ochenta y tiene una espalda del porte de un oso, es muy musculoso, tiene los ojos cafés y el pelo castaño con rulitos, a primera vista verdaderamente da miedo, pero después de que sonríe parece un niño de 5 años debido a sus hoyuelos.

No he tenido ninguna relación debió a que busco primero alguien más alto que yo (todos me llegan al hombro). Y a un hombre que no se fije solo en el físico, eso realmente me molesta, todavía recuerdo a mi primer casi novio que aposto acostarse conmigo, claro estuvo cortejándome todo un año y cuando estuve a muy poco de aceptar ser su novia escuche claramente como hablaba con sus amigos sobe ello, después de eso mi hermano le dio una golpiza muy linda y él se fue de la cuidad, el pobre de Jacob no soporto las miradas de la gente en la calle después de eso.

ahora me encontraba disfrutando de mi lugar preferido, estaba montada en trueno, mi caballo, viendo una hermosa vista , el rio cruzando por unas praderas realmente hermosas llenas de flores, luz y animales , este lugar lo descubrí cuando tenía entre 10 o 11 años y desde entonces se convirtió en mi lugar preferido, nadie más lo conocía ni sabia como llegar.  
Tenía que irme, suspire, eran las seis y seguramente me estaban buscando para tomar once, por lo tanto decidí regresar, así podría darme ese relajante baño de burbujas luego.

Andando trueno- dije y golpee levemente los costados de mi caballo.

Señorita Bella donde estaba? su mama está realmente enojada, usted sabe cómo se pone cuando no come en los horarios justos.- me dijo Anita mi nana.

Lo siento Ani pero es que tu sabes cuánto me gusta montar!, es mi pasión definitivamente.- le dije sonriente.

Ok señorita apúrese- me dijo caminando

ISABELLA!, donde estabas metida!- me grito mi madre como siempre

Estaba cabalgando- le respondí con voz monótona, esto ya era rutina, mi mama nos gritaba a mi hermano y a mi cada vez que podía.

Nunca más señorita, mejor vaya buscando alguien para casarse.- me dijo ella,  
es que no se cansaba? siempre intenta emparejarme con alguien, nunca va a entender que no soy como Emmet ?si él y su cantidades de novias, si mi mama supiera que él solo juega con ellas cambiarían las cosas, si supiera que el show que monta en casa, en el cual supuestamente está sufriendo por la pérdida de alguna, es mentira dejaría de joderme con encuentra un pareja y bla bla bla..

Mira a tu hermano no pierde las esperanzas ya lleva 18 novias este mes y toda son unas mal criadas que lo engañan y dejan a la semana, pero él fuerte y seguro sigue buscando a su amor verdadero …

Que les dije mi hermano frente a los ojos de mi madre es un hombre ejemplar si supiera lo que en verdad hace.

Si mama, prometo intentarlo, algún día…- lo ultimo lo susurre pero al parecer me escucho por que ahora estoy en mi habitación castigada por mal educada.

Está de más decir que mi hermano se burla de mi cada vez que esto pasa no?, sin embargo aunque Emmet sea un imbécil con las mujeres se perfectamente el porqué y lo comprendo, una niña llamada Tania lo lastimo jugó con él y lo engaño en su cara, como era la primera novia oficial de Emmet, este prometió nunca más dejar que lo lastimarán por lo tanto él las daña antes de salir herido.

Aunque no lo crean me llevo muy bien con mi hermano, dentro de la casa, fuera es otra cosa porque él va en busca de la popularidad y esas cosas yo simplemente busco pasar desapercibida por lo tanto hacemos como si el otro no existiera.

Ey enana- me dijo el oso

Dime oso- le conteste

Quieres un pedazo de pie?- me dijo sonriendo traviesamente

Esto no era bueno- bueno?- pregunte un poco asustada

Aquí esta- y el muy idiota me lo arrojo a la cara-

EMMET- chille

Busca un novio- dijo imitando la voz de mi progenitora.

Ya verás oso ya verás- susurre para que él no supiera que no iba a tener una noche muy placentera..

MAMA!- escuche el grito de Emmet y me puse detrás de mi puerta

Que pasa mi amor?- pregunto mi madre

Isabella puso caca de caballo debajo de mi almohada y yo al poner mi mano debajo de esta para dormir plácidamente como siempre lo hago, me manche y comencé a gritar y desparrame eso que hace el pony por toda mi habitación.- dijo con los ojos llorosos, vi ha escondidas.

Corre y hazte la dormida- me dijo mi conciencia y yo le hice caso

ISABELLA!- grito mi madre

Me talle los ojos y bostece, fingiendo estar durmiendo

Si?- pregunte inocentemente

Tú le jugaste esa broma a Emmet?

Que broma?- le pregunte

La de la … la de la almohada Isabella- me miro, por dios no se atrevía a decir caca? Ella si era de otro mundo.

Que paso con tu almohada oso?- pregunte fingiendo estar preocupada

Tú la llenaste de caca de caballo.- me apunto

Yo no, habrá sido tu pony, al cual dejaste entrar hoy hermanito y si me haces el favor te largas de mi habitación apestas- le respondí sonriendo malignamente hoy Emmet tendría problemas y serios

Emmet, DEJASTE ENTRAR AL PONY! Y además le echas la culpa a tu hermana. No ves que interrumpes sus horas de sueño reparador….-bla bla bla le saque la lengua a Emmet mientras se iba siendo regañado por mama ja! Esa no se la esperaba

Mama me voy a cabalgar con trueno, por ahí- grite nunca le importaba a donde estaba en realidad a mi mama lo único que le podría importar era la alta sociedad y como ella era la señora más rica debía mantener un cierto nivel de belleza, para que se cumpliera eso habían manicuras y pedicuras todas las semanas, si es que no en menos tiempo, peluquero cada mes, etc..Yo el peluquero lo usaba una vez cada 6 meses solo para cortarle las puntas a mi cabello, me encantaba mi pelo largo.

Isabella, Emmet, vengan ahora- logre escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta, agh! No podía haberlo dicho dos segundos después, hubiera tenido la escusa de que no la escuche.

Si mama- dijimos los dos a la vez

Quería comentarles que su padre ha sido promovido a la cuidad como jefe de policía, así que preparen sus maletas esta casa será solamente para vacacionar- dijo con un deje de desanimo.

Que! Y los caballos qué?- pregunte muy preocupada no dejaba a trueno ni soñando

Allá va haber un establo, todo se va a ir con nosotros, menos los muebles vamos a decorar la casa de allá de otra manera y con una decoradora de interiores de renombre, creo que se llama Esme de Cullens.

Pero y mi novia mama, todavía no me acuesto con ella- lo ultimo lo susurro pero yo lo alcance a escucharlo y me dieron unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara por idiota.

Tu novia lo entenderá cariño- le susurro mi mama cariñosamente mientras se iba

Lo único que me afectaba era perder mi lugar preferido para estar, pero solo iba a estar a 2 horas de distancia en auto, a diferencia de los 10 minutos que me tomaba llegar a caballo, no es mucho tiempo más, solo como una hora y tanto , esto sería horrible.

Anita me ayudas a empacar mis cosas, por favor – le dije, en realidad ella era como mi mama, René lo único que hacía era darme ordenes de cómo tenía que vestirme de cómo maquillarme de con quién juntarme y sobretodo de has aquello has esto otro, claro está además de regañarme por las tonteras que Emmet le decía.

Si mi niña por supuesto.- me dijo cariñosamente mientras me acompañaba a subir las escaleras de mi estancia.

Cuando abrimos mi closet las dos suspiramos era demasiada la ropa que empacar sin exagerar era algo como 10 metros de largo y 50 de ancho, esto tomaría bastante tiempo.

Partamos- dijo Ani con una sonrisa entusiasma

Ani tu sabias esto?- la mire ella no sabía mentir

Por supuesto que sabía cariño, pero si le decía algo, mi niña me despedían, aparte de que no me correspondía- me miro con tristeza- sabe algo yo empaco usted valla a disfrutar de sus últimas horas aquí- le sonreí esta mujer era increíble,

Gracias Ani- la abrase- enserio se pasa

Pase toda la tarde en mi lugar secreto con trueno admirando la belleza del lugar simplemente disfrutando de la brisa de las cosas simple que me ofrecía este prado.

Nos vamos a la cuidad- susurre- tal vez no sea tan malo…- y ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de regresar .

Edward Pov..

Enana- grite mientras corría tras ella, ese ser que se hace llama mi hermana, había decidido cortar con mi novia por mi usando un modificador de voz y diciendo que estaba resfriado,

FLASH BACK

Estaba en el mal con Alice mi pequeño demonio

Enana ya vámonos- le dije suplicante- me duelen los pies

Está bien- me dijo sonriente,

Está bien? Desde cuando ella dejaba de comprar? Esto me olía a trampa

Pero vamos a esa tienda tiene una salida para el estacionamiento y en el camino yo compro mientras tú vas saliendo- me dijo

Así me sonaba más a Alice aunque aún estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que fue convencerla

Te espero en el auto Alice- grite mientras yo feliz iba hacia mi bebe que me esperaba con unos lindos asientos de cuero

Espere hasta media hora y comencé a preocuparme cuando yo salía Alice se demoraba a lo más 10 minutos en salir

Y como buen mellizo entre para buscar a Alice

EDWARD CULLENS- escuche un grito me gire y era Jessica la mejor amiga de Laurent mi novia

Como estas Jessica?- a decir verdad esta chica nunca me calló bien

Eres un idiota- me chillo en la cara y comenzó a intentar golpearme cosa que para ser sinceros no iba a pasar por que tenía muy buenos reflejos, pero una cosa rondaba en mi cabeza ¡que le pasaba estaba loca!  
que te pasa?- le pregunte un tanto alterado la tome por las muñecas delicadamente como todo un caballero  
que me pasa? acabas de romper con mi amiga mientras te cambiabas en el probador de ropa diciéndole que la habías engañado que mierda te crees?- me volvió a gritar- y ahora quién crees que tiene que consolarla ah? Quien se pasa por tu vacía cabeza?- me grito

Ah?.. Espera que yo qué?..Donde esta Laurent?- le dije

No te pienso decir idiota - me dijo

Donde esta yo no he hablado con ella- le dije en realidad si quería terminar y ahora tenía una escusa .

Está en el auto- dijo atónita

Espera aquí esto lo voy a resolver yo y ella y te aviso prepárate para una noche de consuelo porque si algo me molesta es la falta de confianza- la mire rudo

Y comencé a caminar rápido, cuando Jessica saliera de su shock sería mi fin, porque me rogaría que no rompiera con Laurent e iría corriendo donde ella para decirle lo que paso y a volar mi plan si Laurent se ponía tierna, y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, por mucho que quisiera cortar, soy un chico en plena adolescencia y ver a una mujer sin ropa causa estragos en mi, aunque sea un caballero y no me acueste con cada mujer que pase al frente mío, sigo siendo débil frente al cuerpo de mi novia y pronto ex novia.

Abrí la puerta del auto de Laurent y entre.

Laurent- dije con voz ronca- tenemos que hablar

Que haces tú aquí- me dijo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir

Jessica comenzó a golpearme porque supuestamente yo termine contigo, me puedes decir cuando pasó eso?- la mire aún más feo

Que ahora te vas a ser el que no iso nada ah? En el probador dijiste claro que me habías engañado con Irina y que estabas refriado por eso hablabas raro, te vi entrar con tu hermana a la tienda no me vengas con que no eras tú- me chillo

Laurent te suena como si estuviera resfriado.- le dije mirándola fríamente

No pero..- me dijo con la duda y limpiándose las lagrimas

Pero nada- dije con la voz ronca- sabes que esto se acabó aquí y ahora, nunca te fui infiel no soy un tipo así y si tú no eres capaz ni siquiera de reconocerme, significa que no me conoces, aparte creíste que te fui infiel eso significa que no confías en mi, y creíste todo esto sin ver la cara de la persona que te hablaba. Es increíble y me daña esto no va a funcionar, fueron unos lindos 6 meses Laurent pero esto llega hasta aquí.-y Salí del auto.

Edward- grito detrás de mí

Comencé a caminar más rápido y entre a mi auto

Dónde estabas hermanito te estaba esperando- me asuste

Te fui a buscar enana, ahora vámonos acabo de terminar con Laurent- le dije

Aps..- dijo de manera inocente mientras viajábamos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Te atrape- dije y la puse en mi hombro

Bájame ahora!- chilló

Te voy a arruinar tu maquillaje hermanita- sonreí

QUE! No bájame nunca más hago que termines con tu novia- me dijo mientras pataleaba -

Eso lo vas a aprender con un rico baño hermanita – dije antes de meterla en la bañera llena de agua fría

Ahhhhh! Chillo mi hermana

Esto no se va a quedar así- me dijo y me tiro en sima de ella logrando dejarme empapado

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos- éramos un desastre

Gracias- le dije

De nada, sabía que querías terminar- me dijo- estamos conectados que no se te olvide – me sonrió

Si lo sé por eso se que te gusta ese tal Jasper Hale, la mire- me comencé a carcajear, había logrado que Alice se sonrojara!

No lo hice solo porque tú querías terminar – me dijo cambiando de tema

A no?- la mire curioso- entonces

Tengo un presentimiento de que va a llegar la chica que tanto esperas y si no cortabas con Laurent no ibas a estar soltero hermanito- me miro.  
Se que pensaran que Alice está loca pero ella tiene como un sexto sentido y cuando dice que va a pasar algo, siempre pasa, mejor les cuento un poco de mi historia para que entiendan mejor.

Yo y Alice tenemos la misma edad, o sea 17 años porque somos mellizos, nuestros padres son Carlisle y Esme ellos se casaron a los 18, tenemos 22 años de diferencia con ellos, somos millonarios pero eso no quita que seamos una familia muy unida siempre están esas salidas los domingos donde todos vamos al bosque a acampar con los mejores amigos de Carlisle. ustedes se imaginaran quienes son no? Los Hale, esa familia también está compuesta por mellizos solamente, que son Jasper y Rosalie

Jasper es guapo por lo que dice mi hermana y Rosalie es de película, pero a pesar de su belleza solo es mi amiga por qué no cumple con un requisito que yo exijo, sencillez, ella lo quiere todo y pobre hombre que se case con ella, porque si que va a tener trabajo.

Los cuatro somos los mejores amigos, aunque ahora se han descubierto ciertas cosas como que Rosalie anda detrás mío y que Alice anda detrás de Jasper, pero nadie hace nada y seguimos como si nada cosa que agradezco por que no me creo capaz de poder resistir ver a Rose llorar.

Bueno volviendo a la realidad.-

Qué?- le pregunte a mi hermana mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas

Que va a llegar la chica que te robara el aliento, que es tu media naranja, que hace que tu cosita se pare

ALICE- le dije

Qué?- me pregunto- me vas a decir que no se para, veras para eso hay una pastillita…- la deje de escuchar y me pare

Estás loca enana- le dije muy calmado

Luego de eso me fui, una pastillita por dio tengo 17 años.

Enana- grite- cuidado que te llega la menopausia y para eso no hay pastillitas- le grite

Y comencé a reírme definitivamente la comedia no era mi camino pero a mi parecer era gracioso.

Edward que cosas andas diciendo- me dijo mi madre con cara de pobre mi niñito esta rayando el coco.

Nada mama es que Alice me dijo que tenía que usar unas pastillas para… y yo le respondí eso que escuchaste- seguramente está pensando que sus hijos son unos depravados

Okey no hablen más de eso y tu nada de tomar pastillas- me miro severa

Yo no tomo esas pastillas mama por favor!- le dije

Nunca esta demás asegurarse mi amor, hoy en día los jóvenes hacen cualquier cosa- me dijo mientras se iba

Bien ahora mi mama va a revisar mis cosas!- que buen día.

Mañana sería otro día, Eso era lo que me repetía cada vez que tenía un mal día.


	2. por fin tenía sentido!

Me desperté con la suave melodía de mi celular el cual estaba en mi velador

Lo levante y oh sorpresa el mensaje 300 de Laurent llego, realmente he pensado cambiar de numero, desde que corte con Laurent no para de mandarme mensajes en donde me pide perdón y que vuelva con ella, mandándome fotos no aptas para menores, es que nunca va a entender que yo no quiero volver con ella?.

Hijo- me dijo mi madre- si mama

Aquí está tu desayuno- me sonrió

Uno, porque traes el desayuno tu mama?, dos donde esta Mary?- eso era raro siempre mandaban a mi nana con mi desayuno

Mary está cocinando amor, pero hoy quise traer tu desayuno yo y si eres un buen hijo me acompañaras a la casa de los Swan, son nuevos en la cuidad y quieren decorar su nueva casa.- me miro con cara de perrito degollado que todos en la casa habíamos aprendido de Alice.

Está bien mama déjame levantarme- dije sonriéndole nadie podía resistir esa carita

Después de cómo dos horas bajos los mandatos de moda de parte de Alice llego mama a apurarnos.

Hijo vamos apresúrate- dijo mi mama desde la puerta de mi cuarto

Estoy listo- dije

A Alice le había bajado las ganas de vestirme haciéndome demorar más y diciendo cosas incoherentes de las cuales lo único que entendí fue chica… debes estar sexy… cuidado con babear.

Deje de escucharla cuando dijo ojos verde ya sabía lo que venía…

Contándoles un poco más como soy, mido un metro noventa ( si soy más alto de lo normal) tengo ojos verdes, el pelo cobrizo una sonrisa Pepsodent y a pesar de no ser en extremo musculoso soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a cualquier mujer con deseos de tocar mis brazos, torso, etc..

Mi hermana es totalmente diferente, ella mide un metro cincuenta y dos centímetros, tiene los ojos verde oscuro( yo los tengo verde Esmeralda)el pelo negro y en lo demás es como yo.

Hijo- dijo mi madre pasándome la mano por los ojos

Lo siento- me quede pensando

Vamos- le sonreí

Vamos- me dijo y partimos rumbo a la casa de lo Swan, después de pedir direcciones y ver un mapa pudimos ubicar la casa de lo Swan, la cual estaba al lado de la nuestra dejándonos en una situación tragicómica, porque mi bebe había gastado la mitad de su estanque de bencina.

Buen día usted debe ser la señora Esme- dijo una amable empleada

Si y él es mi hijo Edward- sonrió mi madre- se encontrara la señora René?

Si pase, por favor – dijo la señora

Auch, Emmet eres un.. Un… oso!- se escucho un grito desde la cocina

Hay hermanita llevas dos años diciéndome lo mismo

Y aún no lo entiendes?, el cerebro del oso es igual al tuyo, mentira el de él es más grande hasta.- se escucho.

Niños silencio y compórtense, y tu pídele perdón a tu hermana- esto se iba poniendo entretenido

Perdón por que seas tan débil , y no puedas soportar un apretón de manos de tu lindo hermano- dijo este hombre?

Señora- se escucho la voz de la empleada

Espérame un poco Anita- dijo René supongo

Emmet ve a buscar el botiquín y cura la mano de tu hermana antes de que se hinche- ordeno René

No que ella se cure solita- respondió Emmet como lo llamaron

Señora esta doña Esme esperándola- dijo Anita

Oh, acompáñame Bella y tu a tu cuarto- luego de eso se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a nosotros

Y por la puerta de un costado apareció un ángel, que a simple vista yo le echaba unos 17 o 18 años, era preciosa, tenía el pelo castaño hasta su cintura, los ojos, por dios esos ojos verdes! Me tenían hipnotizado y su cuerpo estaba tallado por los mismos dioses, definitivamente. Traía una cara de enojada que la hacía verse aún más sexy, quería quitarle ese seño fruncido a besos.

Buenos días -dijo mi mama

Buenos días, usted debe ser Esme no es así- pregunto una señora rubia y bastante alta para la media pero aún así bajita en comparación a mí, que supongo era René

Si y él- dijo apuntándome- es mi hijo Edward

Buenos días- dije volviendo a mí, esperando causar la mejor impresión, definitivamente los presentimientos de Alice se vuelven realidad, ella me robo el aliento desde el momento en que entro por esa puerta y al parecer no era el único que estaba gratamente sorprendido pues ella no dejaba de mirarme.

Oh, ella es Isabella, mi hija- dijo René apuntando al ángel

Díganme Bella y buenos días- sonrió solo mirándome a mi

Le sonreí de vuelta, y la hice sonrojar

Sonreí aún más, ella era adorable.

Bella querida, no ibas a curar tu mano- dijo René

Ah si eso….- dijo Bella mirándose la mano como si prefiriera cortársela antes de abandonar el lugar donde estaba

Cuando logre ver su mano me di cuenta de que tenia inflamada la muñeca, que clase de hermano podía hacer eso, por dios

Te ayudo- ofrecí- claro si no es molestia –apenas la conoces y ya quieres estar a solas con ella y súmale que estas al frente de tu mama y la suya bravo Cullens bravo- me dijo mi conciencia

Claro que no me molesta – me dijo Bella- de hecho te lo agradecería- se sonrojo pero mantuvo mi mirada-no sé qué hacer

Con su permiso- mire a René- vuelvo en seguida

Mi mama me miraba divertida y René me sonreía de oreja a oreja como si fuera uno de esos caballeros de épocas antiguas

Seguí a Bella hasta una habitación bastante pequeña , en donde cabían dos personas máximo, pero totalmente pegadas.

Ella comenzó a estirarse para alcanzar algo- que era el maletín de emergencias- pero a pesar de ser más alta de lo común no alcanzaba y yo aproveche y me puse detrás de ella pegue mi cuerpo al suyo susurrando un permiso me estire y tome la caja.

Luego me aleje rápidamente no quería que pensara que era un patán.

Tienes alguna mesa cerca o un lugar en donde te puedas sentar- le pregunte mordiéndome el labio para evitar la carcajada que quería soltar debido a su sonrojo.

Si por aquí- paso rápidamente por al lado mío y yo nuevamente la seguí.

Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte mientras tocaba su mano para ver si tenía un esguince o algo por el estilo( de algo tenía que servir tener un papa doctor no?)

17 y tú?- me miro

Igual- le sonreí

Oye- me dijo

mm..- la mire directamente intentando descargar el poder de mi mirada en ella

Sabes lo que haces?- me dijo divertida

A decir verdad, si , mi padre es médico y mi hermana siempre se caía,¿ quién crees que la curaba?- le sonreí

Tienes una hermana?- me pregunto

Si somos mellizos y tú tienes algún hermano?-me gustaba esto es como si estuviéramos jugando a las 20 preguntas

No solo un oso como mascota- grito- que no sabe espiar a alguien por que su cuerpo sobresale por la puerta ya que es muy gordo!- volvió a gritar y yo me gire y vi la mitad de alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta que de vez en cuando asomaba su cabeza para ver mejor

Hey yo no soy un oso- dijo su hermano que era más bajo que yo, pero de ancho era un poco más grande.

Mama- grito el oso- BELLITA- dijo mientras le sonreía a Bella traviesamente- trajo un stripper a la casa

Me sonroje, yo no era ningún stripper-

EMMET- dijo Bella- primero no me digas Bellita sabes que lo detesto, segundo él no es ningún stripper es el hijo de Esme la decoradora, aunque no le iría mal de stripper yo definitivamente lo llamaría- esto último lo susurro pero yo lo escuche y al parecer Emmet también por lo que se largo a reír y Bella se sonrojo mientras se mordía el labio.

Yo me dedique a ponerle la venda en la mano y tratar de disminuir el sonrojo que se había instalado de forma permanente al parecer en mi cara

La mire a la cara y ella estaba mirando para otro lado mientras seguía mordiendo su labio furiosamente

Bella- susurre su hermano aún estaba tirado en el suelo riendo y no quería que escuchara.

Ella me miro y trato de bajar su mirada lo que yo no permití tomándola del mentón.

Deja de morderte el labio así te vas hacer daño- le sonreí de lado

Ella hiso lo que dije sin chistar

Bueno por lo menos ya sabes que tengo un oso por hermano- dijo ella

Me reí – yo tengo un duende pero no le digas que yo te dije eso- le guiñe un ojo

Funciono ella se rio, pero lo que no esperaba fue la sensación de felicidad que me embargo al escuchar su risa.

Eso quiere decir que me la vas a presentar?- dijo ella sonriente

Estaba coqueteando conmigo?

Ah y tú no- me dijo mi conciencia

Puede ser puede ser- le respondí a mi conciencia.

Por supuesto, la vas a ver más de una vez – no le dije que Alice vendría la próxima vez porque quería dejarla con la idea de que ella iría a mi casa.

De donde vienen?- pregunte, con Emmet aquí, no podría preguntarle solo a ella

De Talca, al sur – me respondió ella

Y por qué se mudaron?- era primera vez que me interesaba realmente la vida de un desconocido

Transfirieron a mi papa para ser jefe de policías aquí- me respondió nuevamente ella

Bueno un placer- me miro su hermano

Edward- dije

Un placer Edward pero al parecer yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me reí lo suficiente- dijo y se fue sin más

Es un poco raro, pero al final lo llegas a querer- me dijo Bella

Mmhh- dije

Como te hiciste esto?- le pregunte su mano tenía una torcedura, se pasaría pero debía aplicar calor y utilizar la venda durante una semana mínimo.

Mi hermano quería jugar vencidas conmigo- me dijo

Y tu aceptaste?- pregunte atónito el brazo de Emmet era seis veces más grande que el de Bella.

Si sabía que iba a perder pero Emmet se iba a callar- me respondió como si nada

Eres increíble- susurre mientras me reía suavemente

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde conversando mientras yo sostenía su mano entre la mía fingiendo curarla aunque estoy seguro de que ella se dio cuenta de que había terminado a los 5 minutos, me siguió el juego y eso quiere decir que ella también quería estar a solas conmigo.

Edward- dijo mi madre- irrumpiendo en la habitación

Tenemos que irnos - mañana hay que ir por los uniformes

Mire a mi madre diciéndole con la mirada que me quería quedar un rato más con el hermoso ángel que tenía al frente pero al parecer ella no sedería

Voy altiro- me levante de la silla en donde estaba

Acuérdate de que debe estar en calor toda la noche y la venda te tiene que durar por lo menos una semana- le dije mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

Lo prometo y te acompaño a la puerta- me respondió Bella

Me guio atreves de su casa y me dejo en la sala

Nos vemos- susurro antes de depositar ahora ella un beso

Tu tampoco lo harías nada mal de stripper, yo te llamaría- le susurre en la oreja antes de que se alejara

Cuando la vi estaba totalmente roja lo que provoco mi risa Y que ella frunciera el seño

Puse mi pulgar sobre su frente y se lo estire, no te enojes era una broma aproveche para depositarle nuevamente un beso en su mejilla

Llegaron nuestras madres a la habitación y yo me tuve que ir con Esme

El resto de la tarde la pase pensando en Bella y lo acertadas que son las sensaciones de Alice, aparte logre entender en el trayecto lo que me decía mi hermanita mientras decidía mi vestuario de hoy.

Chica…sexy..Y cuidado con babear por fin habían tomado sentido!


	3. eres unOSO!

Bella Pov.

Auch, Emmet eres un.. Un… oso!- le grite a mi hermano el muy bruto había decidido jugar a las vencidas conmigo y no midió su fuerza.

Hay hermanita llevas dos años diciéndome lo mismo- me respondió ese monstro.

Y aún no lo entiendes?, el cerebro del oso es igual al tuyo, mentira el de él es más grande hasta.- le dije estaba hecha una fiera, hoy día nada podría mejorar mi humor.

Niños silencio y compórtense, y tu pídele perdón a tu hermana- grito mama

Perdón por que seas tan débil , y no puedas soportar un apretón de manos de tu lindo hermano- dijo el idiota que tengo por hermano

Señora- dijo Anita

Espérame un poco Anita- dijo Mama de seguro nos iba a gritonear un poco más.

Emmet ve a buscar el botiquín y cura la mano de tu hermana antes de que se hinche- ordeno René

No que ella se cure solita- respondió Emmet , simplemente esta vez se le pasó la mano.

Señora esta doña Esme esperándola- dijo Anita

Oh, acompáñame Bella y tu a tu cuarto- comencé a caminar con mama a la sala y entramos por la puerta del costado, ante mi vista apareció un dios griego, a simple vista yo le echaba unos 18 o 19 años, era perfecto tenía el pelo cobrizo unos ojos verde esmeralda y su cuerpo estaba tallado por los mismos dioses, definitivamente, no era tan musculoso como Emmet pero era lo suficientemente marcado como para dejar a cualquier mujer con ganas de ver más, aparte un factor muy importante para mí, era más alto que yo! Y eso era difícil de encontrar… me pasaba como por cabeza, simplemente era perfecto.

Buenos días –dijo la decoradora

Buenos días, usted debe ser Esme no es así- pregunto mi mama

Si y él- dijo apuntándolo- es mi hijo Edward

Buenos días- dijo ese dios griego con una voz, por dios! Que voz, era profunda y aterciopelada me robo el aliento desde el momento en que lo vi parado al medio de mi sala, definitivamente venir a la cuidad no fue una mala idea… al parecer no era la única que estaba gratamente sorprendida pues él no dejaba de mirarme.

Oh, ella es Isabella, mi hija- dijo René apuntándome

Díganme Bella y buenos días- sonreí mirándolo solo a él, me tenía como hipnotizada

Me sonrío de vuelta, y me hiso sonrojar

Bella querida, no ibas a curar tu mano- dijo René

Ah si eso….- dije mirándome la mano, prefería olvidar eso y soportar el dolor después, que dejar de ver a Edward.

Te ayudo- se ofreció- claro si no es molestia – en el momento en el que él digo eso, lo único que quise fue arrástralo prácticamente y llevarlo conmigo lejos para pasar toda la tarde solos, no sé porque pero sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Claro que no me molesta – dije- de hecho te lo agradecería- me sonroje y mantuve su mirada

Con su permiso- miro a René- vuelvo en seguida

Esme miraba entretenida la escena y yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando mi madre, por fin encontró a su pareja y solo por esta vez estaba más que dispuesta a aceptarlo, tal vez Edward podría ser mi primer novio. Si lose me estoy adelantando a los hechos.

Guie a Edward a través de la casa y llegue a el closet en donde estaba el botiquín, este era muy pequeño y solo cabían dos personas totalmente pegadas, camine y me estire para tomar el botiquín pero el idiota de mi hermano seguramente había venido corriendo a dejarlo a una altura inalcanzable para mi , cuando estaba comenzándome a frustra sentí como todo el cuerpo de Edward se presionaba contra el mío y subía lentamente tomando el botiquín con una facilidad que me llego a molestar. Lo perdone simplemente porque no era como cualquier hombre que hubiera aprovechado para tocarme , no él había pedido permiso y se había alejado en cuanto tuvo el maletín en sus manos. Definitivamente este chico me estaba gustando y mucho.

Tienes alguna mesa cerca o un lugar en donde te puedas sentar- me pregunto mordiéndose el labio para evitar la carcajada que seguramente quería soltar por mi sonrojo.

Si por aquí- pase rápidamente por al lado suyo y nuevamente lo guie por la casa.

Cuántos años tienes?- Me pregunto mientras tocaba mi mano para ver si tenía un esguince o algo por el estilo

17 y tú?- lo mire

Igual- me sonrió

Oye- le dije

mm..- me miro directamente logrando que por un instante me perdiera en su mirada.

Sabes lo que haces?- le dije divertida

A decir verdad, si , mi padre es médico y mi hermana siempre se caía ¿quién crees que la curaba?- me sonrió, el curaba a su hermanita! Era muy tierno.

Tienes una hermana?- le pregunte, ya que su hermana podría ser mi amiga y eso conlleva que me ayudara a conquistar a Edward.

Si somos mellizos y tú tienes algún hermano?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara

No solo un oso como mascota- grite- que no sabe espiar a alguien por que su cuerpo sobresale por la puerta ya que es muy gordo!- grite nuevamente y el dios se giro para ver el espectáculo que estaba montando mi hermano.

Hey yo no soy un oso- dijo el oso.

Mama- grito este monstro que comparte mi sangre- BELLITA- dijo mientras me sonreía de manera traviesa- trajo un stripper a la casa

Edward se sonrojo y se veía muy bien, pero la estupidez que había dicho mi hermano me había dejado en vergüenza.-

EMMET- dije- primero no me digas Bellita sabes que lo detesto, segundo él no es ningún stripper es el hijo de Esme la decoradora, aunque no le iría mal de stripper yo definitivamente lo llamaría- esto último lo susurre pero todos lo escucharon provocando que quisiera golpearme y salir corriendo del lugar. Comencé a morderme mi labio inferior furiosamente cuando a Emmet se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarse al piso a reír.

Edward lo ignoro y se dedico a ver mi mano de seguro estaba pensando en que estaba loca

BELLA- susurro Edward despacio para que Emmet no escuchara.

Lo mire y trate de bajar mi mirada, lo que no me permitió tomándome por el mentón.

Deja de morderte el labio así te vas hacer daño- me sonrió de lado

Hice lo que dijo sin chistar, su mirada me tenía cautivada

Bueno por lo menos ya sabes que tengo un oso por hermano- dije para aligerar el ambiente

Se rio – yo tengo un duende pero no le digas que yo te dije eso- me guiño un ojo

Me reí y sentí como el ambiente había vuelto a ser lo mismo de antes.

Eso quiere decir que me la vas a presentar?- dije sonriente

Estaba coqueteando con él descaradamente si no entendía era porque es un idiota.

Por supuesto, la vas a ver más de una vez – me dijo y eso quería decir dos cosas o yo iba a ir a su casa o ella vendría a la mía y sin duda me gustaba más la primera.

De donde vienen?- pregunto

De Talca, al sur – le respondí

Y por qué se mudaron?- era la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente escuchada como si le interesara todo esto.

Trasfirieron a mi papa para ser jefe de policías aquí- le respondí nuevamente

Bueno un placer- lo miro mi hermano

Edward- dijo

Un placer Edward pero al parecer yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me reí lo suficiente- dijo y se fue sin más, el oso estaba loco

Es un poco raro, pero al final lo llegas a querer- le dije, seguro estaba pensando que era un niño con problemas mentales, cosa que no negaba pero no sería malo que pasara desapercibido por un par de días.

Mmhh- dijo

Como te hiciste esto?- me pregunto

Mi hermano quería jugar vencidas conmigo- le dije

Y tu aceptaste?- pregunto atónito

Si, sabía que iba a perder, pero Emmet se iba a callar- le respondí, si el supiera lo que es vivir con Emmet hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Eres increíble- susurro mientras se reía suevamente

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde conversando mientras él fingía curar mi mano aunque yo me hubiera dado cuenta hace mucho, que él había terminado los primeros 5 minutos, le quise seguir el juego para pasar más tiempo con él a solas, aparte era muy placenteo sentir su piel contra la mia.

Edward- dijo su madre- irrumpiendo en la habitación

Tenemos que irnos hijo- mañana hay que ir por los uniformes

Miro a su madre diciéndole algo que no entendí pero yo no quería que Edward se fuera, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, no sé porque pero en verdad necesitaba estar con él más tiempo lo necesitaba conocer.

Voy altiro- se levanto de la silla en donde estaba

Acuérdate de que debe estar en calor toda la noche y la venda te tiene que durar por lo menos una semana- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

Lo prometo y te acompaño a la puerta- le respondí tratando de disminuir el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Lo guie atreves de la casa y lo deje en la sala

Nos vemos- susurre antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla imitándolo

Tu tampoco lo harías nada mal de stripper, yo te llamaría- me susurro provocando un nuevo tono de rojo que en mi vida había descubierto. Pensé que se había olvidado de ese desliz.

Se rio lo cual provoco mi enojo pero al sentir su dedo estirarme la frente me relaje y sonreí como boba. Luego de eso volvió a besar mi mejilla pidiéndome perdón por la broma

Llegaron nuestras madres a la habitación y él se tuvo que ir con Esme

El resto de la tarde pase pensando en Edward y en que tal vez si había algo o mejor dicho alguien que podía mejorar mi humor ese día.


	4. desde cuando lo sabías?

Rosalie Pov.

Jasper cuando lo vas admitir, te gusta Irina, atrévete y declárate- le dije a mi mellizo

Yo no tengo tanta personalidad como tú rose, yo no estoy seguro de lo que ella siente por mí- me dijo

Jasper yo no estoy segura si Edward me quiere pero tengo que intentarlo o si no siempre me voy a preguntar él y si yo hubiera hecho esto, y para ser sincera no estoy dispuesta.- le dije

Jasper sabía que tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo porque simplemente era un idiota, tendría que sacar al goxila que tengo dentro.

JASPER ES MUY SIMPLE- le grite- VAS LE DICES ME GUSTAS Y IRINA SE VA A DERRETIR A TUS PIES, ELLA TAMBIEN ESTA DETRÁS DE TI.- ups tal vez no debí decir eso, se me escapo

Qué?- me pregunto mi hermano

Em.- hasta hay llego goxila- que me tengo que ir ahora por que dije algo que no debía

Irina era una de mis mejores amigas la otra era Alice Cullens la hermana de mi futuro novio Edward.

Con los Cullens siempre habías tenido una relación muy cercana pues nuestros padres eran amigos. Íbamos a vacacionar juntos, a acampar todo los domingos, etc.… yo siempre había estado enamorada de Edward pero quien no?, era tierno, caballero, hermoso, alto, simpático, culto, simplemente perfecto y su mirada te dejaba atrapada en un pozo esmeralda del cual nadie querría salir. Y un plus era que mi hermano lo aprobaba era su mejor amigo por lo que encontraba que era un hombre digno de su hermana.

A mi mellizo Jasper le gustaba Irina como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero es muy tímido para decirle, si solo supiera que ella anda babeando detrás de él todo sería diferente, aunque eso también lo sabe por la culpa de mi gran bocota. Ya que mis papas están en casa solo los fines de semana por que su empresa les exige mucho tiempo Con mi hermano aviamos decidido que hoy iríamos donde nuestros futuros novios y les diríamos que sentíamos.  
Primero iríamos donde Irina ya que en cualquier momento Jasper se arrepentía

Okey Jasper tu ganas a Irina le gustas, feliz?, solo no le digas que a mí se me escapo si?- lo mire poniendo mi mejor cara

Perfecto- me dio un beso en la mejilla- y gracias- me sonrió

Pobre de Alice si supiera lo que estoy haciendo no volvería a hablarme, pero primero estaba la felicidad de mi hermano no?

Vamos?-me pregunto mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto

Sonreí- vamos

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Irina todo fue amor y derrochar miel por parte de la nueva parejita feliz, pero cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullens todo fue un asco, por dos razones, la primera Alice vio por la ventana a Jasper comerse literalmente los labios de Irina y la segunda Edward no estaba por lo que mi declaración se haría esperar, me baje del auto no podía soportar ver a mi hermano besar a Irina me tenían harta, todo el camino habían derrochado miel, definitivamente me había vuelto diabética hasta nuevo aviso.

Hola Alice- Salí del coche y le hable temerosa en la puerta

Hola- logro susurrarme

Como estas?- pregunte algo que seguramente no debí

Como crees?- me dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con los ojos llorosos

Que estas igual que yo- le dije suavemente

Peor Rose, pero dentro de un rato me vas a entender perfectamente.- me miro triste

Porque lo dices- ese tono no me había gustado para nada

Porque Edward no está detrás de ti Rose, yo lo sé- me dijo bajando su mirada

Como que no está detrás mío?- le pregunte- todos los hombres del instituto me quieren como novia que tiene de diferente Edward ah?

No lo sé pero por eso te gusta o no?- me respondió llorando silenciosamente

Desde cuando lo sabes- no puede contener las lágrimas que salieron de mí

Desde que tú sabes que a tu hermano le gustaba Irina- me respondió un poco dolida

Lo siento- le susurre- pero no quería verte así

No importa, yo también te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero no lo hice por lo mismo, te quiero mucho como para verte sufrir.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Menos mal no nos declaramos- le susurre mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas.

Es verdad, se empezó a reír te imaginas que vergüenza hubiéramos pasado?- me dijo aún triste pero con una mini sonrisa en el rostro

Rosalie hale y Alice Cullens rechazadas? No lo creo- le dije

Te parece ir a ver una película- necesito distraerme me dijo mientras secaba sus lagrima con la manga de su chaleco

Por su puesto- le sonreí

Cuando íbamos abriendo la puerta para mi mala suerte apareció Edward demasiado lindo para ser un humano, venia vestido con una camisa Verde que resaltaba sus ojos, una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aire de misterio y unos jeans rotos. Simplemente quería tirarme a sus brazos y devorar sus labios pero sabía que él no era para mí y que nunca lo sería.

Rosie- me dijo mientras me abrasaba y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla- como estas?

Bien y tú?- le dije mientras sonreía como boba

Más que bien acabo de conocer al ángel más bello del mundo- me dijo sonriente

A si y se podría saber quién es ese ángel- dije fingiendo una sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía

Bella Swan- sonrió mirando a la nada- la mujer más perfecta que conozco.

Bien por ti hermanito- dijo Alice mirándome- pero yo y rose vamos de salida

A donde?, quieren que las acompañe?- nos miro

No creo que quieras ir, vamos de compras- dijo Alice velozmente yo no podía hablar

Tienes razón no quiero ir- se rio- tengan cuidado, dos chicas tan lindas pueden atraer problemas

Si Edward como digas- respondió Alice jalando de mí

Chao- grito y cerró la puerta

Yo aún estaba en shock, mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y de un momento a otro mis ojos comenzaron a llorar como nunca lo habían hecho mi corazón estaba destrozado y lo único que quería hacer era comer helado a cucharadas y al parecer Alice también, así que sin más fuimos en su auto al supermercado compramos como 20 potes de helado e hicimos maratón de películas románticas con las cuales lloramos sin parar, luego nos quedamos dormidas en mi alcoba.


	5. la primera llamada

Rose-escuche que Alice me hablaba

Hm- gruñí

Rose, tu hermano aún no llega y son las 9 de la mañana- me dijo Alice un poco preocupada

Debe estar con Irina- me talle los ojos

Lo quieres llamar por favor- me susurro Alice

Está bien- le dije se le notaba en la cara que prefería que Jasper hubiera chocado a que Jasper hubiera estado teniendo sexo con Irina.

Marque el numero de mi hermano, y si pasaba lo que yo estaba pensando Irina era una suelta de primera.

Alo- se escucho una voz adormilada

Alo Jazz- se puede saber a qué horas piensas llegar- le dije un poco enojada nunca pensé que Irina fuera tan fácil al primer día que estuvieron juntos? Le dio algo tan importante el primer día?

Hm, yo creo que después de almuerzo- dijo el idiota que tengo por hermano, a lo lejos se escucho como Irina le decía que colgara y que todavía no terminaba con él

Y yo como también soy una idiota había puesto mi celular en altavoz por lo que Alice había escuchado todo, bien Rosalie sigamos así.

Te espero- dije y corte velozmente no quería que Jasper escuchara a Alice llorar

Quieres ir de compra?- le pregunte era lo único que se me ocurría como para distraerla

No- esperen Alice había dicho no a un día de compras? Estaba realmente mal

Estas segura, podríamos ir a Gucci, Prada, y ver maquillaje nuevo, de hecho escuche que salió una nueva temporada de Gucci hoy, tu sabes que hay promociones el primer día- la mire con una media sonrisa

Me miro y me hiso un intento de sonrisa que en realidad fue bastante mediocre- solo no entremos a la zona cercana a los videojuegos por favor- me dijo y yo comprendí altiro el motivo, mi hermano siempre llevaba a Alice al mall para elegir juegos de Nintendo (Wii), luego de eso pasaban días solos jugando mientras Edward me enseñaba a tocar el piano.

Por supuesto, nada de videojuegos Alice- le sonreí

Gracias- me dijo- y vamos que Gucci nos espera- si intentaba ser de nuevo Alice, pero yo al conocerla tanto sabía perfectamente que necesitaba mucho tiempo lejos de Jasper para recuperarse.

Vamos Alice la tienda nos espera- dije ahora un poco más animada- la pena por un hombre se pasa y la mejor forma es ir a comprar y demostrarle lo que se pierde, porque tu querida tienes estilo pero no muestras nada- le dije a Alice- hoy veamos cómo se pone Jasper al verte mostrar un poco más y después vamos a la fiesta de Félix, que te parece Alice- le dije eso definitivamente tenía que animarla y a mí también o me dejo de llamar Rosalie Hale.

Alice comenzó a sonreír y por segunda vez en mi vida vi maldad en sus ojos-

Echo, quiero verle la cara a Jasper cuando me vea llegar- me dijo y se perfectamente a quienes quiero invitar- me miro

A quien?- le pregunte

Crees en mi sexto sentido?- me pregunto

Cualquiera que te conociera lo suficiente sabe que tus presentimientos son realidad Alice, dime qué pasa?- la mire curiosa

Si te dijera que el hermano de la chica que le robo el corazón a mi hermanito es tu media naranja me creerías?- me miro sonriente

Definitivamente no- la mire ceñuda.

No me dejas de otra Rose, te voy a contar mi secreto el cual solo sabe Edward, ven acércate-me dijo, por primera vez Alice me daba miedo- veo el futuro,- en mi mente lo único que pensé fue QUE?- te acuerdas que siempre hay veces que me quedo en blanco como mirando hacia el infinito?-me miro y yo asentí confirmándolo- pues son flashes que llegan a mí y me dicen lo que puede pasar si se dan las cosas.- cuando termino mi mente estaba en una batalla campal hasta que decidí hacerle caso total era Alice y nunca hay que apostar contra ella.

Te creo Alice, solo dime si lo voy a dejar con la boca abierta y sobre todo si es guapo- le dije sonriendo y haciéndola reír

Si Rose es muy guapo y lo vas a dejar más que con a boca abierta.- ahora déjame llamar a mama y tu llama a Félix y avísale que vamos a llevar unos amigos.- la duendecillo sonrió malvadamente como solo tiempo atrás la había visto sonreír

FLASH BACK

Nunca había visto ha Alice así, no se movió durante varios minutos y después sonrió como si un en su mente pasara una idea que le agradaba mucho pero que era la mas satánica del mundo a la vez, me aterraba.

Alice que pasa?- le pregunte temerosa

Nada malo no te preocupes, mi hermosa cuñada Laurent, perderá unos cuantos dientes hoy – me miro sonriente

Yo me comencé a reír- si claro Alice y como tú sabes eso? Si se puede saber claro

Un presentimiento Rose, un presentimiento- me dijo mirando a la parejita ( que odio) Edward y Laurent

Mira esto-me dijo

Pose mi mirada azulina sobre ellos, y pude ver como Laurent refalaba y se golpeaba a cara con la acera, sin mentirles mi boca se abrió unos cuantos centímetros de la impresión, cuantos dientes perdió le pregunte a Alice

No se pero tendrá que ir al médico- me dijo sonriendo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de eso Edward no se separo de Laurent durante un par de días hasta que estuvo mejor cosa que sinceramente me molesto, pero me gusto por qué no la pudo besar durante dos largos meses.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y llame a Félix en la noche veríamos si el presentimiento de Alice era verdadero, cosa que no veía posible ya que mi corazón le pertenecía a su hermano por mucho que me doliera.

.Edward Pov

Mi celular sonó y lo único que pude pensar fue otra vez Laurent no por favor!

En la pantallita salía Alice, me preocupe no había vuelto ayer y por mucho que estuviera con Rosalie mi conexión con ella me decía que algo andaba mal.

Alo Alice, como y donde estas y a qué hora llegas?- le pregunte sin dejarla hablar

Hola Edward , estoy bien, en la casa de Rosalie y no voy a llegar hoy y tu vas a levantar tu trasero conseguirás el numero de los Swan y llamaras a Bella la invitarás a la fiesta de Félix y que valla con su hermano para que no se sienta tan incómoda, luego si quieres la raptas, entendiste- me dijo mi hermana

Si duende, numero de los Swan hablar con Bella, llevar al oso y rapto- te llamo luego

EDWARD CULLEN QUE DIJIMOS DE DECIRME DUENDE!- grito mi hermanita atreves del teléfono

Verdad duende se me había olvidado te llamo al rato que pases un buen día duende- corte riéndome me encantaba molestar a mi hermanita.

Mary- dije asomándome por la puerta de la cocina

Si mi niño- me respondió mi dulce nana

Necesito el numero del cliente que visitamos ayer con mama, tú sabrás donde lo anotó- pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara de niño inocente

Para que lo quieres Edward?, sabes perfectamente que no puedo darte esos números- me dijo Mary y yo para chantajearla puse la cara de cordero degollado a medio morir en una pradera desolada

Está bien pero no le digas a tu madre- me dijo sonriendo- esa cara nos va a matar a todos

Me reí y mentalmente agradecí a Alice por enseñármela

Anota rápido- me susurro Mary.

Tome mi teléfono y anote el numero que me dicto Mary

Cuando bajamos del despacho de mama, le di un beso en la mejilla a Mary susurrando unas gracias luego me fui a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama y marque

Alo- contesto la empleada

Alo-trague saliva nunca había estado tan nervioso cuando llamaba a una chica

Se encontrara Bella?- pregunte

Si quien la llama?

Em.- se acordara de mí, me pregunte mentalmente y mi hermosa conciencia(hablando sarcásticamente) me respondió que eso era obvio me había visto ayer!

Alo- repitió Ani la empleada de Bella

Edward Cullens- respondí y rogué mentalmente que se acordara

Altiro espéreme un momento – dijo y escuche como subía las escaleras.

Mi niña, Edward Cullens la llama- dijo Ani

Que!- escuche el chillido de Bella

Ay Anita estás segura?- por que preguntaba tal vez no quería hablar conmigo

Sí, mi niña que pasa?- no se darán cuenta de que escucho?

Si digo algo embarazoso me pego un tiro Ani eso pasa- me comencé a reír al parecer ella también se ponía nerviosa con el hecho de hablar conmigo, me encantaba era adorable.

Mi niña tú nunca te has puesto así por hablar con alguien- le dijo Ani

Si lo sé pero es que ese chico tiene algo, no sé qué, pero algo de él me llama- dijo Bella y yo estaba saltando de felicidad en mi pieza, la sonrisa de bobo nadie me la quitaría durante meses. El león Cullens estaba de vuelta.

Mi niña tome el teléfono y conteste el chiquillo va a colgar.- le dijo Ani riéndose

No lo digas ni en broma – dijo Bella y escuche como tomaba el teléfono y yo me quede en blanco no había pensado que decirle ni como decirle lo de la fiesta entre en pánico hasta que escuche su voz tan natural

Alo Edward?- dijo

Bella- dije seguro, lo cual no sé como sucedió

Como estas? Tanto tiempo –dijo sarcástica antes de comenzarse a reír suavemente.

Muy graciosa- sonreí aún más- estoy bien como esta tu mano?- le pregunte no le iba a tirar la invitación de una vez

Bien, ya no me duele tanto, serás un buen doctor- dijo

MM.. puede ser pero por el momento no pienso en eso,- le dije

Y se podría saber para que me llamabas?- me pregunto

Si, te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer esta noche- dije con el estomago un poco apretado

El silencio que vino después logro que mi estomago muriera y reviviera 100 veces como mínimo.

No tengo nada que hacer, porque la pregunta- escuche su voz un poco alterada y por lo que había escuchado anteriormente era por algo bueno

Bueno verás, Félix un compañero de instituto va hacer una fiesta no quisiera ir solo, mi ex novia me acosa, serías tan amable de acompañarme y evitarme un mal rato aparte sinceramente quiero verte desde hace mucho.- le dije confesando la necesidad de ella que se creó en mi desde que la vi

Depende- me respondió

De que- le respondí altiro no me gustaba el suspenso

Voy por qué quieres sacarle celos a tu ex novia o por qué quieres estar conmigo- me dijo un poco enojada?

Porque quiero estar contigo- respondí tan rápido que me sorprendió lo poco que pensé en la respuesta

Ok y que paso con tu ex novia?- me pregunto

Enserio quieres saber?- le pregunte

Sí, me gustaría mucho para ser sincera

Mi hermana, el duende, se hiso pasar por mí en un probador de ropa y con un distorsionador de voz le dijo que quería terminar con ella que le había sido infiel y cosas por el estilo, las cuales todas eran mentira por supuesto. Y ella le creyó sin siquiera verle la cara, entonces después de que me entere hable con ella y le explique que nunca le había sido infiel y que si algo me molestaba era la falta de confianza , termine con ella por eso- dije

O sea que es culpa de tu hermana, tu no querías?- me pregunto y a mí este tema cada vez me gustaba menos

No, si quería terminar la relación no daba para más.- le dije

Ah- dijo quedándose en silencio Bella

Y tú has tenido novio?- le pregunte y me puse ansioso de saber si alguien había estado con ella antes que yo.

Creo que te adelantas a los hechos amigo- me dijo mi conciencia

Puede ser pero me gusta como sonaría Isabella Cullens, de hecho me encanta

Novio no, pero hubo un chico que lo intento lamentablemente soy un poco complicada y el era un imbécil- me dijo

Te escucho- simplemente dije

Bella suspiro- aposto acostarse conmigo y yo lo descubrí antes de que se convirtiese en mi novio , se enfrento a Emmet y desde ahí no lo he visto más-

En mi interior me dieron unas ganas increíbles de encontrarlo y matarlo a golpes, cosa que ni siquiera experimento cuando alguien mira a Alice.

Es un idiota- fue lo único que pude decir, estaba seguro de que mi voz era mucho más ronca de lo normal

Si lo era, pero cambiando de tema, si voy a la fiesta contigo- me dijo logrando que una sonrisa volviera a mí

Puedes ir con Emmet, para que te sientas más a gusto-le sugerí

Que lleve al oso?- me pregunto

Si no te molesta- le dije mientras mentalmente pensaba en como raptarla luego

Está bien vamos a ir dime donde queda tu casa y nos vemos a las diez?- pregunto, pero yo tenía en mente otra cosa

Mmmm.. No te había dicho pero son recién las 2 de la tarde y me gustaría invitarte a otro lugar primero, pero esta vez sin tu hermano- okey esta era la parte que mas me asustaba de toda la conversación.

A donde- pregunto ella

Sería una sorpresa Swan – le dije iba a jugar un poco

Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas- me dijo

Te lo aseguro esta te va a encantar- susurre tal vez me gustaba mucho Bella era casi incontrolable y solo llevábamos dos días de conocernos.

Está bien te espero – me dijo

Estoy en 5 minutos- le dije y cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz

Dime por favor que no conduces como loco- dijo riéndose un poco nerviosa

No lo que pasa es que vives a una cuadra de mi- le dije ahora yo riéndome porque hasta podía ver su cara de impresión en mi mente

Eso cambia las cosas-dijo- no vemos

Nos vemos- dije y ella corto.

Que mierda me pongo!Oh por dios estoy como Alice.

Llame a mi hermanita

Alo- dije un poco desesperado

Que pasa Edward no ves que estoy comprando- dijo mi hermana un poco molesta

Los Swan van y yo voy a Salir con Bella ahora, necesito ayuda, estoy aún en pijamas- le dije ruborizado por pedirle consejos de ropa por teléfono parecía mujer

Escuche como mi hermana maldecía por no estar aquí y ayudarme lo cual causo mi risa

Ve a mi closet tengo ropa de emergencia para ti- me dijo y yo me asuste un poco

Ropa de emergencia, en tu closet, porque?- pregunte

Nunca se sabe ahora ve y ponte la que dice casual, okey?-me dijo

Gracias Ali- y antes de cortar escuche como me decía que le tenía que contar todo llegando a lo que tuve que responder solo con un si claro Alice

Fui corriendo al closet de Alice saque lo que ella me dijo me di una ducha veloz y tome mi volvo esperando que Bella también haya estado en pijama y no se diera cuenta de que llevaba 20 minutos de retraso.

Acelera Cullens acelera. Fue lo único que pensé


	6. llegamos

BELLA POV

Cuando entro Ani a mi habitación pensé que era para hacer que me levantara, pero en el momento en que me dijo que Edward estaba al teléfono mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad sorprendente nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan atraída hacia un chico y tengo que admitirlo está muy nerviosa con el hecho de hablar con el por teléfono.

Conteste con el corazón en mi mano prácticamente

Alo Edward?- dije mi estomago hacía estragos en mi interior

Bella- dijo con la voz que tanto espere escuchar desde hace dos días

Como estas? Tanto tiempo –dije sarcástica antes de comenzar a reír suavemente, después de escuchar su voz me relaje y sentí que hablar con él era tan natural como dormir, por muy cursi que suene.

Muy graciosa- sonreí - estoy bien como esta tu mano?- me pregunto

Bien, ya no me duele tanto, serás un buen doctor- dije imaginándolo solo con la bata mientras me examinaba por dios Isabella que estas pensando.!

MM.. puede ser pero por el momento no pienso en eso,- me dijo, lastima yo si

Y se podría saber para que me llamabas?- le pregunte necesitaba distraerme estaba muy acalorada.

Si, te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer esta noche- dijo con una voz ronca que lo hacía más sexy aún

En mi mente estaba bailando conga y no pude contestar altiro estuve callada como dos minutos procesando el hecho de que Edward Cullens alias el dios griego, me invitara a salir a mí!

Cuando pude reaccionar, le conteste un tanto alterada, estaba muy ansiosa quería salir con él ya!

Bueno verás, Félix un compañero de instituto va hacer una fiesta no quisiera ir solo mi ex novia me acosa, serías tan amable de acompañarme y evitarme un mal rato aparte sinceramente quiero verte desde hace mucho.- me dijo

Depende- respondí, por lo que había entendido quería sacarle celos a su ex? O no quería que lo spicopateará.

De que- me respondió sin siquiera respirar

Voy por qué quieres sacarle celos a tu ex novia o por qué quieres estar conmigo-le dije un poco enojada

Porque quiero estar contigo- respondía tan rápido que me sorprendió lo poco que le tomo decidir ,eso era algo bueno, estaba segura

Ok y que paso con tu ex novia?- le pregunte, eso me indicaría como era como persona

Enserio quieres saber?- me pregunto asustándome un poco el hecho de que lo quiera esconder

Sí, me gustaría mucho para ser sincera- respondí rápidamente

Mi hermana, la duende, se hiso pasar por mí en un probador de ropa y con un distorsionador de voz, le dijo que quería terminar con ella, que le había sido infiel- en ese momento sentí como caía de las nubes- y cosas por el estilo, las cuales todas eran mentira por supuesto.- y cuando dijo esto sentí como el corazón volvía a mi.- Y ella le creyó sin siquiera verle la cara, entonces después de que me entere hable con ella y le explique que nunca le había sido infiel y que si algo me molestaba era la falta de confianza , termine con ella por eso- dijo. Lo comprendía perfectamente ahora solo me quedaba saber si aún sentía cosas por ella.

O sea que es culpa de tu hermana, tu no querías?- le pregunte esta pregunta era demasiado importante decidía el destino de todo lo que había pensado ayer

No, si quería terminar, la relación no daba para más.- me dijo

Ah- dije quedándome en silencio, estaba demasiado satisfecha con la respuesta él ya no la quería eso quería decir que tenía una oportunidad.

Tú has tenido novio?- me pregunto.

Creo que esa pregunta no me gustaba si le decía que no rotundamente sabría que no he besado a nadie aún y me gustaría que se enterara después, de mucho tiempo.

Novio no, pero hubo un chico que lo intento lamentablemente soy un poco complicada y él era un imbécil- le dije soy muy astuta con eso se quedaría con la duda. Eres un genio Isabella.

Te escucho- simplemente dijo

Suspire- aposto acostarse conmigo y yo lo descubrí antes de que se convirtiese en mi novio , se enfrento a Emmet y desde ahí no lo he visto más- dije recordando lo que paso con Jacob y pensar que casi le doy mi primer beso a él.

Es un idiota- fue lo único que me dijo, su voz era muy ronca se notaba un poco enojado y eso era muy tierno y sexy de su parte o sea enojarse porque un tipo trato de jugar conmigo? Y apenas me conoce hace dos días.

Si lo era, pero cambiando de tema, si voy a la fiesta contigo- le dije sonriendo

Puedes ir con Emmet, para que te sientas más a gusto-me sugirió lo cual lo encontré tierno también no quería asustarme? Ya pensaría la forma de quedar a solas con él y sin el oso que tengo como hermano, sería fácil si habían chicas estaba al otro lado.

Que lleve al oso?- le pregunte

Si no te molesta- me dijo

Está bien vamos a ir dime donde queda tu casa y nos vemos a las diez?- pregunte, no estaba segura de a qué hora comenzaban las fiestas a las cuales acudía Edward.

Mmmm.. no te había dicho pero son recién las 2 de la tarde y me gustaría invitarte a otro lugar primero, pero esta vez sin tu hermano- era la persona más feliz del mundo Edward Cullens si me estaba invitando a salir y pasaría todo el día con él, mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande

A donde- pregunte, lo poco que sabía de hombres era que mientras más complicado se les hiciera menos se aburrían.

Sería una sorpresa Swan – me dijo, estaba jugando conmigo? No te metas con una Swan.

Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas- le dije jugando con el cojín que tenía a mi alcance

Te lo aseguro esta te va a encantar- susurro con una voz que me derritió en el momento era tan apasionado y profunda que me enamoro al instante.

Está bien te espero – le dije, soy muy débil.

Estoy en 5 minutos- me dijo y lo único que pude hacer fue gemir, conducía como maniaco y yo me mareo en los autos bien!

Dime por favor que no conduces como loco- dije riéndome un poco nerviosa

No lo que pasa es que vives a una cuadra de mi- me dijo y se comenzó a reír pero yo encontraba injusto que el supiera donde vivo y yo no, ya lo averiguaría. Pero por lo menos no conducía como maniaco.

Eso cambia las cosas-dije- no vemos

Nos vemos- dijo y corte.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para levantarme y no sabía que ponerme!

Anita!-grite

Qué pasa?- entro Ani totalmente desesperada a la habitación

No sé que ponerme y el chico que me llamo y te dije que me llamaba la atención me invito a salir y llega en 5 minutos y no me he duchado y voy a entrar en colapso, le dije mirándola con mis ojos abiertos de par en par y llorosos- estoy segura que debería ser actriz

Era eso, señorita Bella me asusto-me miro como si me estuviera regañando-

Lo siento ayúdame si?- la mire

Esta soleado por qué no se pone un short blanco y su polera floreada

Cual la de cintita blanca amarrada justo debajo del busto o la que es como un vestido o tal vez hablas de la que tiene una flor blanca en medio de mi abdomen o- fui interrumpida por Anita ya que podría estar así durante horas

La de la cintita blanca debajo del busto cariño- me dijo dulcemente-sabes yo saco la ropa usted vaya a ducharse mejor será.- me dijo Ani mientras se acercaba al closet

Yo literalmente corrí al baño tropezándome en el trayecto, cosa normal en mi, lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de frambuesa y lo comencé a secar dejándolo suelto, corrí en toalla a mi habitación y me puse lo que Ani había dejado arriba de mi cama, me delinee los ojos y me aplique rímel, puse gloss rosado en mis labios y me mire al espejo me veía hermosa mi short blanco combinaba con la cintita, las flores de mi polera le daban vida a mi atuendo mis sandalias eran simples pero elegantes tenían tres cintitas de cuero que afirmaban la sandalia a mi pie.

Como Edward aún no llegaba, decidí avisarle a mi hermanito lo que haríamos esta noche

Oso- dije

Si peque, que pasa?- estaba mirando la tele

Hoy en la noche Edward nos ha invitado a una fiesta- le dije sabía que no se negaría fiesta en lenguaje de Emmet era alcohol y chicas o sea su paraíso.

A qué hora?- me miro emocionado y se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglada-a dónde vas?

A las diez y salgo con Edward- le dije sonriendo como boba

O sea que va enserio- me dijo o no sabía lo que venía él interrogaría a Edward en cuanto pasara la puerta de entrada.

Si Emmet me agrada Edward pero lo quiero conocer primero de que pase algo- le dije tiernamente no quería que se preocupara de más.

Apenas intente algo me dices y yo voy y cumplo mi parte como hermano mayor, o sea hacerlo sufrir hasta que me diga sus intenciones contigo- me miro seriamente

Fui hasta su lado deposite un beso en su mejilla- sabes que lo voy hacer- susurre.

Lo sé y por eso confió en ti- me dijo y me abrazo-te quiero y mucho, por eso eres el blanco principal de mis bromas

Si lo sé gran oso -le dije- aparte yo también te quiero por qué crees que eres el banco central de mis gritos y bromas -le dije sonriéndole

Mi niña la están esperando abajo- me dijo Ani

Voy altiro déjame ir a mi pieza y tomar mi bolso- le respondí

Mi niña, usted si que tiene buen gusto, es muy guapo su cita- me dijo Ani riéndose de mi sonrojo

Ani- le dije

Y Emmet se empezó a reír -anda enana y después me cuentas como te fue si?- me dijo sonriendo

Ok , te cuento cuando volvamos de la fiesta.- le sonreí y fui a mi habitación tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras encontrándome con la imagen más bella que pude imaginar estaba Edward de pie en la mitad de la sala mirándome directamente a los ojos sonriendo como bobo al igual que yo, traía puesto una bermuda color café y una polera musculosa negra que hacia destacar su piel y sus musculos enzima de esta traía una camisa blanca totalmente abierta que daba la sensación de despreocupación la cual me atrajo mucho.

Se acerco al inicio de la escalera y cuando yo estaba por llegar al primer piso pidió mi mano para ayudarme como en los viejos tiempos.

Estas preciosa- me susurro

Gracias, Tú no estás nada mal- le dije sonrojada

Gracias, lista bella dama- me dijo ofreciendo su brazo

Me reí- lista caballero y me preguntaba si se puede saber donde me escolta, si no es mucha molestia, claro está- dije imitando a una dama de los tiempos antiguos.

Lo siento damisela- se rio mientras seguía con el juego- pero tendrá que esperar.

Ani llego con un bolso mío el cual se lo dio a Edward mientras reía

Ani que es eso- le pregunte

El joven me pidió un favor y yo simplemente lo cumplo es parte de la sorpresa mi niña.

Y cuando paso esto?- pregunte – confabulan a mis espaldas- dije fingiendo estar enojada

No simplemente aumento el suspenso- dijo Edward

Me sonrió y yo no pude contenerme a contestarle la sonrisa.

Vamos- me dijo

Llegamos a su auto que era un mini del año negro, y me abrió a puerta

Gracias- le sonreí

De nada bella dama- me dijo me acomode y en menos de dos segundos el ya estaba al lado mío.

Bueno como te había dicho antes te voy a raptar-me miro traviesamente

Si yo estoy dispuesta a ir, no es un secuestro -me acerque a él sonriendo

Buen punto pero yo supuse que te gustaría porque vienes del campo, pero no estoy seguro, de lo único que estoy seguro es que es una de mis pasiones.- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo provocando que me sonrojara

Ya veremos- le dije sonriendo y alejándome de él.

Encendió el auto y partimos

Fuimos conversando todo el camino y no me di cuenta hacia adonde íbamos, Edward sabía cómo distraerme, teníamos muchos gustos en común.

Llegamos- me dijo


	7. un chico diferente

Comencé a mirar por la ventana y vi un establo a lo lejos sonreí inconscientemente

Vamos a cabalgar?- le pregunte

Si, te gusta?- me pregunto

Me quede en silencio y puse cara de desagrado solo por joderlo un poquito lo mire

La verdad es que…- lo mire mientras ponía cara de te has equivocado de chica- me encanta- y me comencé a reír por su cara

Lo escuche bufar- eres mala sabes- me dijo

Si ya me lo habían dicho, pero nada que hacer- le sonreí

Me has espiado es una de mis actividades favoritas, una de mis tantas pasiones- le dije imitando lo que él había dicho.

Me gusta escuchar eso, compartimos una pasión podríamos ver si compartimos otra- me miro traviesamente,

Eso es una indirecta?- le pregunte, sabía perfectamente que lo dejaba en aprietos.

Tómalo como quieras - salió del auto.

Abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir del carro.

Tomo mi mano y jaló de mi

Edward tanto tiempo- dijo una señora- no te veíamos desde hace 4 días ya?

Si no había podido venir, pero hoy traje a una….una…- Edward no sabía cómo definirme esto definitivamente era gracioso.

Una..Futura compañera que viene del campo- le dijo y supo como sacársela sin decir amiga te salvaste Cullens

Señora Brandon, Isabella Swan,- dijo mirándonos – Bella, la señora Brandon

Mucho gusto- solté la mano de Edward para poder presentarme

Hola querida, como estas?- me dijo ella, una señora amable al parecer

Muy bien y usted- le dije

Bien gracias a dios- dijo

Y Edward has hablado con Ángela, mi hija?- le pregunto la señora y hasta hay quedo mi idea de que nos íbamos a llevar bien

No, no la veo desde que salimos de vacaciones, espero que este bien.- dijo Edward con voz un poco cortante

Bueno veníamos a pedir dos caballos- dijo Edward cambiando de tema.-

O si por aquí- dijo la señora

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y yo no alegue me gustaba sentir su calor era como si mi mano y la suya encajaran perfectamente.

Lo mire y estaba mirando nuestras manos mientras sonreía, cuando levanto la vista y descubrió que lo estaba mirando, sonrió y yo lo imite

Bueno- dijo la señora interrumpiendo la magia que se había creado- elijan el que más les guste

Te reto a una carrera- le susurre mientras miraba los caballos ya sabía cual elegir

Perfecto- dijo él

Solté su mano y camine hacia un caballo blanco, me acerque lo suficiente y tome un cubito de azúcar me acerque aún más y se lo di. Luego de que el caballo terminara de lamer mi mano lo acaricie y él se dejó ya lo había conquistado. Una cualidad mía era que tenía cierto encanto con los animales.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward atrás mío bastante cerca a decir verdad.

El es flecha, el caballo que siempre uso.- me dijo al oído

En mi mente apareció la imagen de Edward arriba de un caballo blanco como en los cuentos y me arrepentí de haberlo elegido

Lo siento mucho- me gire y le sonreí- hoy flecha ira conmigo- le dije mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

Volví a girarme y acaricie a flechita

La mochila- susurre- tiene pantalones para montar verdad?- dije

Si, al final del pasillo ay un camarín yo iré al de hombres te veo altiro.

Ok- Edward me paso la mochila que Anita había preparado y yo me dirigí al camarín me cambie , al salir me tope con una imagen bastante provocadora Edward estaba arriba de flecha mientras lo acariciaba seguía ocupando la musculosa negra pero estaba sin la camisa blanca por lo cual podía ver sus brazos y que brazos! Eran musculosos y me gustaría ser abrazada por ellos para que les voy a mentir, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle cariño y pasar mis dedos por sus músculos, su pecho, bueno bella vas a necesitar agua fría dentro de poco, traía unos pantalones más holgados que los jean, eran blancos, se veía perfecto

Hey tu qué haces arriba de mi caballo- le susurre

Y Edward me miro, y se quedo con la boca abierta durante un rato hasta que logro reaccionar

Emm-se sonrojo y yo mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme

Solo estaba acariciando a flechita y pidiéndole perdón por no montarlo hoy, aparte quería ayudarte a subir- me sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón se aceleró.

No te preocupes puedo sola- le sonreí, me acerque donde estaba Flechita

Silbe y con mi mano indique el suelo , flecha se agacho con las piernas delanteras provocando que Edward se afirmara fuerte de las riendas, y en ese momento vi como se le marcaban todo los músculos, y yo comencé a babear creo..

Como sabias que flechita sabia hacer eso- me dijo Edward cuando se bajo del caballo

Simple – dije- solo los caballo que saben hacer eso tienen las patas delanteras con menos pelaje- le dije sonriendo

Tenías caballo, me pregunto Edward

Tengo y llegan la próxima semana- prometo prestarte mi caballo como tú me préstate el tuyo hoy día.

Perfecto- me dijo él- ahora dijiste algo sobre una carrera?- me miro traviesamente

Por supuesto- vamos

Llegamos a una especie de campo solitario,

Bien vez ese árbol con un columpio- me dijo Edward

Si lo veo - dije era el árbol más alejado

El ultimo que llegue hace lo que el otro quiera- le dije sonriendo nunca había visto a Edward cabalgar pero estaba muy segura de mis habilidades.

Lo que quiera el otro?-me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa muy grande

Si lo que quiera el otro- le respondí

Uno, dos, tres- dijo Edward y comenzamos la carrera

Al inicio lo pase muy rápido y hasta le tome ventaja pero de un momento a otro no sé como Flechita comenzó a frenar y a caminar.

Y por eso Edward llego primero

Cuando yo llegue-el sonreía

Solo tengo una pregunta le diste instrucciones a mi caballo verdad?- no debí elegir el caballo de Edward si él le ordenaba algo el caballo lo haría, como no lo pensé antes-

Tal vez- dijo sonriendo

Eres un tramposo- dije provocando su risa

Pero soy una buena perdedora, que quieres?- le dije fingiendo estar amurrada

Lo voy a pensar, luego te digo – sonrió encantadoramente

Ahora te parece cabalgar un rato tranquilos te quiero llevar a un lugar que está cerca de aquí- me dijo.

Por su puesto- le sonreí

Luego de cómo 20 minutos cabalgando llegamos a un lago hermoso

Edward se bajo y yo lo imite

Te pusiste el bikini que había en tu mochila- me pregunto

Solo la parte de abajo y supongo que aquí no hay donde cambiarse

No pero yo me puedo voltear y allí ay un árbol- dijo Edward sonrojado

Está bien dame tres minutos, fui detrás del árbol y abroche la parte de arriba de mi bikini pero no podía abrochar la parte que se apretaba a mi espalda

Emm. Edward -dije despacito

Si?- dijo aún de espalda

Puedes abrocharme , por favor- dije sonrojada

Emm, por supuesto se acerco y sentí sus manos en mi espada mientras hacia el nudo.

Listo, dijo Edward me gire- gracias me quite mi pantalón y quede en bikini

Estoy lista- le dije

Ven – estiro su mano para que yo la cogiera

La tome sin chistar pero cuando toque el agua sentí que comenzaría a tiritar en cualquier momento.

Frio Swan- me dijo Edward

No, como se te ocurre, solo estoy pensando que sería mejor si yo te espero tomando sol- le dije mientras me comenzaba a dar la vuelta

Ah no señorita usted me acompaña, como le dije hoy día la voy a raptar.- me tomo por la cintura y me subió a su hombro.

Edward bájame ahora.- le dije riéndome

No usted se va al agua.- me dijo sonriendo

Y de repente sentí como todo mi cuerpo caía al agua.

Cuando Salí de esta Edward estaba seco y solo estaba mojado hasta la rodilla,

Hey esto es injusto yo estoy empapada, y tu solo estas mojado hasta las rodillas- le dije en tono acusador.

Si yo voy a tomar sol- me dijo riendo

A no usted viene conmigo- lo tome del brazo y lo jalé provocando que él terminara todo mojado y por primera vez en mi vida sentí el impulso de comerme a besos a una persona su pecho estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotitas de agua que lo hacían brillar, su cabello tomo un matiz más rojizo sus ojos brillaban más de lo común y si seguía pensando terminaría haciéndole caso a mi instinto y me devoraría sus labios.

Me reí de lo nerviosa que estaba, y le tire agua necesitaba distraerme

Ey- me dijo –quieres guerra?- me miro traviesamente

Y así estuvimos mucho tiempo mojando al otro ya sea tomándolo y hundiéndolo o simplemente tirándole agua hasta que decidimos tomar un poco de sol para luego irnos a prepararnos para la fiesta.

Emm. Edward no traje toalla- le dije mordiéndome el labio

Ven, mi toalla es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos.- me dijo mientras me hacia un sitio, al lado de él

Me recosté al lado del dios griego relajándonos después de tanto tiempo riéndonos y haciendo guerra de agua.

Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Cosas simples como cuales eran nuestros colores favoritos llagando a que nos gusta de alguien, como somos y como pensamos.

Es muy raro creer que a alguien más le guste Debussy, y ese tipo de música, siempre pensé que era la única adolescente rara que escuchaba eso.- le dije sorprendida.

Pensaba lo mismo-me dijo Edward

Cada vez que le decía a mis amigos que música me gustaba- dijo él y completamos al unisonó- me miraban raro- nos miramos sorprendidos, y nos comenzamos a reír

Por fin alguien que me comprende- dije yo feliz- lo abrace impulsivamente y cuando me rodeo con sus brazos me sentí en mi hogar, fue como si fuera mi lugar, a donde yo pertenecía y donde debía estar.

Nos quedamos abrazados y dormimos un rato hasta que fue hora de irnos cabalgando al establo esta vez yo me subí al caballo que Edward trago y él a flechita

Ahora si tramposo, te reto a una carrera, sin trampas.- lo amenacé

Perfecto- me sonrió- lista, ya!

Y comenzamos a cabalgar íbamos muy parejos hasta que le indique ha flechita que frenara y caminara lo cual hiso y gane.

Entregue el caballo y espere a que llegara Edward.-

Gane gane- empecé a cantar

Y yo era el tramposo- me dijo

Yo me comencé a reír – me parece que alguien me debe algo

No , en la vuelta no apostamos nada.-me recordó Edward sonriendo traviesamente.

Ey eso es trampa.- le dije mirándolo mientras fruncía el seño de broma

Se bajo de flecha lo entrego y se me acerco

Primero dijo estirándome el seño tu también hiciste trampa así que la vuelta no cuenta y segundo ya sé que quiero- dijo mirándome los labios

Que quieres?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba

Veraz, lo pensé arduamente mientras dormías abrazada a mi debajo del sol y decidí que quiero otra cita contigo.- me sonrió

Esto era una cita?- le sonreí él nunca lo había dicho

Si, por supuesto.- me dijo mi nariz rosaba la suya

Cuando gustes- le dije mientras me alejaba

Estamos a jueves?- me pregunto

Si- le respondí

Perfecto el domingo- me dijo relajado, lo cual me molesto un poco, el domingo era mucho tiempo de espera yo querría verlo mañana, pero no debía mostrarme ansiosa.

Perfecto- le dije – te parece si vamos de vuelta?, se nos va a ser tarde para la fiesta.

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a andar hacia el auto- yo iba feliz observándolo, se giro y me descubrio

Qué?- me pregunto

Nada- me sonroje- es solo que quería agradecerte la pase muy bien- le sonreí

Si claro y por eso tenías que observarme tan detenidamente- me pregunto

Por supuesto , -le dije- que otro motivo habría? – le pregunte obviamente jugando

No sé, que soy muy apuesto?- dijo él

Egooooo! Le dije mientras subía al auto agradeciendo con un gesto de cabezas el que me haya sostenido la puerta. A los dos segundos estaba en el auto, Nada de ego aquí, solo realidad- me dijo sonriendo tomo mi mano y se dedico a conducir con la otra. Pasamos todo el camino cantando y riendo.

Se bajo conmigo y me acompaño hasta la puerta te veo en una hora – me dijo y deposito un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Nos vemos- dije sonrojada. Y entre a mi casa ahora conocería a la hermana y al grupo de amigos de Edward una parte importante si quería estar con él.

Corrí a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo que fue hoy Edward conmigo, o sea cabalgata, nos bañamos en el lago, tomamos sol, compartió su toalla conmigo en la cual dormimos un rato abrasados, me abría la puerta del auto, me decía damisela, bella dama, tengo que aceptar que me encanta , pero yo nunca eh dado un si tan rápido, de hecho con Jacob me demore un año en sentir algo y ni siquiera le dije un sí, Edward en cambio puso mi mundo de cabeza en dos días? y no sé qué hacer… tengo un miedo a salir dañada muy grande.

Hermanita como te fue?- pregunto el oso

Bien oso, muy bien a decir verdad- le dije con una sonrisa soñadora

Te beso?- me pregunto serio

No me beso, simplemente fue perfecto- le dije suspirando

Escucho- me dijo mi hermano

Me llevo a cabalgar, después nos bañamos en un lago y como yo no traje toalla él compartió la suya conmigo, me llamaba bella dama, me abrió la puerta del auto las dos veces que subimos a este, y me tiene de cabezas- le dije sonrojada

Por todo lo que me dijiste deduzco que es un caballero de los tiempos antiguos y que te gusta- me dijo sonriendo- y si te gusta hay que darle crédito por que ningún chico de Talca logro llamarla tu atención y si lo lograba era después de un año como mínimo y él solo se demoro dos o tres días.- me miro- eso es un record.

Le estas dando tu aprobación hermanito?- le pregunte sonriendo

No, solo estoy diciendo que el chico es distinto, la aprobación se la va a ganar cuando hable conmigo y siga saliendo contigo hermanita- dijo mientas se reía malvadamente


	8. una cita con Bella Swan

_No, solo estoy diciendo que el chico es distinto, la aprobación se la va a ganar cuando hable conmigo y siga saliendo contigo hermanita- dijo mientas se reía malvadamente_

Emmet que piensas decirle, no se te ocurra asustarlo por idioteces, por primera vez me siento tan ilusionada con alguien, no se te ocurra espantarlo – le dije muy seria

Hermanita así vamos a saber si en verdad quiere estar contigo- me dijo mientras abría la puerta – y aprovecharemos hoy en la noche para hacerlo, me avisas si se acerco a ti después de que hable con él sí- y después de eso cerró la puerta.

Oh bien ahora Emmet espantaría a Edward, ahora lo único que me quedaba hacer era esperar que Edward no se asuste tan rápidamente.

Edward Pov

Llegamos- le dije nervioso y si no le gustaba? Alice dijo que le encantaría debía confiar en ella.

Comenzó a mirar por la ventana por lo que no pude ver su reacción al ver el establo.

Vamos a cabalgar?- me pregunto

Si, te gusta?- le pregunte esta era la parte primordial si no le gustaba tendríamos que ir a comer algo, como el común de las citas cosa que me aburría

Se quedo en silencio y puso cara de desagrado me miro y a mí se me calló toda la cita al más profundo poso.

La verdad es que…- me miro mientras ponía cara de te has equivocado de chica- me encanta- y se comenzó a reír por mi cara, mi corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad.

Bufe- eres mala sabes- le dije sonriendo

Si ya me lo habían dicho, pero nada que hacer-me sonrío

Me has espiado? es una de mis actividades favoritas, una de mis tantas pasiones- me dijo imitando lo que había dicho.

Me gusta escuchar eso, compartimos una pasión podríamos ver si compartimos otra- la mire traviesamente, me encantaba la química que teníamos definitivamente ni aunque el oso que trae por hermano me amenazara me alejaría de ella.

Eso es una indirecta?- me pregunto, sonriendo traviesamente, quieres dejarme en aprietos Swan?

Tómalo como quieras - salí del auto.

Abrí su puerta y la ayude a salir del carro.

Saque valor y tome su mano mientras jalaba de ella

Edward tanto tiempo- dijo la señora brando ella manejaba todo el establo.- no te veíamos desde hace 4 días ya?- venía seguido, se nota?

Si no había podido venir, pero hoy traje a una….una…- no sabía cómo definirla estaba en aprietos estruje mi cerebro intentando conseguir un sustantivo que no negara el hecho de algo más que amigos, pero tampoco quería adelantar las cosas.

Una..Futura compañera que viene del campo- le dije y me felicite por encontrar la palabra justa, eso no decía nada.

Señora Brandon, Isabella Swan,- dije mirando tan solo a Bella – Bella, la señora Brandon

Mucho gusto- soltó mi mano para poder presentarse y por un momento quise volver a tomarla

Hola querida, como estas?- le dijo la señora Brandon y yo ya sabía que esto se pondría incomodo, la vez que traje a mi hermana la señora Brandon no sabía quién era y pregunto por su hija claramente diciendo que me quiere como nuero, espero que no lo vuelva hacer.

Muy bien y usted- respondió Bella sonriendo

Bien gracias a dios- dijo

Y Edward has hablado con Ángela, mi hija?- me pregunto la señora y en ese momento confirme mi idea

No, no la veo desde que salimos de vacaciones, espero que este bien.- dije con voz un poco cortante, no quería que Bella pensara mal.

Bueno veníamos a pedir dos caballos- dije cambiando de tema.-

O si por aquí- dijo la señora Brandon

Volví a tomar su mano y no alego, eso era un buen indicio, aparte su mano encajaba en la mía sentía que la podía protegerla ya que mi mano cubría la suya.

En un momento me sentí observado y mire de reojo a Bella y vaya sorpresa mi ángel me estaba mirando deje de mirar nuestras manos y la mire sonriente, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

Bueno- dijo la señora Brandon interrumpiendo la magia que se había creado- elijan el que más les guste

Te reto a una carrera- me susurro mientras miraba los caballos yo ya sabía cual elegir flechita siempre iba conmigo.

Perfecto- dije confiaba bastante en mis habilidades

Soltó mi mano y cuando iba a reclamarle vi que caminaba hacia un caballo blanco que era mi flechita, lo cual al inicio me sorprendió, pero cuando la vi dándole un tarrón de azúcar entendí que hasta en eso éramos parecidos, lo conquisto a los dos segundos que estuvo cerca del caballo, flechita iría con bella y yo aprovecharía los trucos que le eh enseñado para ganar la carrera.

Me puse detrás de ella casi pegado a su espalda para ser sinceros.

El es flecha, el caballo que siempre uso.- le dije susurrando en su oído

Espere que dijera algo pero en vez de eso se volteo provocando que su cara quedara muy cerca de mi pecho.

Lo siento mucho- me dijo y sonrío- hoy flecha ira conmigo- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

Volvió a girarse y acaricio a flechita

La mochila- susurro- tiene pantalones para montar verdad?- dijo, era bastante suspicaz por lo general mis citas no adivinaban las cosas hasta que se las decía.

Si, al final del pasillo ay un camarín yo iré al de hombres te veo altiro- le respondí dándole su mochila.

Como salí antes monte a flechita y le acaricie la cabeza luego de 5 minutos me comencé a sentir observado y cuando me gire Quede en las nubes, la vi cambiada de ropa y lista para cabalgar, mi boca se abrió involuntariamente y mi vista vago por todo su cuerpo, traía unos pantalones apegados que dejaban ver el firme trasero que poseía aparte su polera floreada tenía una cinta blanca debajo del busto que destacaba este. Definitivamente esta mujer me había embrujado.

Yo estaba arriba de flechita solo para molestarla un poco, me encantaba verla fruncir el seño, cada vez que lo hacia su boca hacia una extraña mueca demasiado sexy que lograba tentarme a tal punto de hacerme perder la cabeza.

Hey tu qué haces arriba de mi caballo- me susurro

Emm-me sonroje y ella mordió su labio para no reírse si supiera que con eso complica más las cosas.

Solo estaba acariciando a flechita y pidiéndole perdón por no montarlo hoy, aparte te quería ayudarte a subir- le sonreí torcidamente.

No te preocupes puedo sola- me sonrió y se acerco donde estaba yo, Silbo y con su mano indico el suelo , flecha se agacho con las piernas delanteras provocando que me afirmara fuerte de las riendas para no caerme.

Como sabias que flechita sabia hacer eso- le dije cuando me baje del caballo

Simple – dijo mientras acariciaba a flechita- solo los caballo que saben hacer eso tienen las patas delanteras con menos pelaje- me dijo sonriendo

Tenías caballo, le pregunte

Tengo y llegan la próxima semana, prometo prestarte mi caballo como tú me prestaste el tuyo hoy día.

Perfecto- le dije- ahora dijiste algo sobre una carrera?- la mire traviesamente tenía pensado que truco usar para que flechita me hiciera ganar.

Por supuesto, vamos – me dijo sonriendo.

Llegamos a un campo solitario,

Bien vez ese árbol con un columpio- le dije

Si lo veo - dijo

El ultimo que llegue hace lo que el otro quiera- me dijo sonriendo nunca había visto a Bella cabalgar pero iba a perder.

Lo que quiera el otro?-le pregunte con una sonrisa muy grande, gracias a flechita tendría algo muy preciado.

Si lo que quiera el otro- me respondió

Uno, dos, tres- dije y comenzamos la carrera

Al inicio la deje ganar ventaja pero de un momento le silbe a flechita lo que indicaba momento de caminar.

Y por eso llegue primero

Cuando ella llego- yo sonreí

Solo tengo una pregunta le diste instrucciones a mi caballo verdad?- insisto era muy suspicaz y me encantaba-

Tal vez- dije sonriendo

Eres un tramposo- dijo provocando mi risa

Pero soy una buena perdedora, que quieres?- me dijo fingiendo estar amurrada

Lo voy a pensar luego te digo – sonreí ella definitivamente me hacía perder la cabeza amurrada

Ahora te parece cabalgar un rato tranquilos te quiero llevar a un lugar que está cerca de aquí- le dije.

Por su puesto- me sonrió

Luego de cómo 20 minutos cabalgando llegamos a un lago hermoso

Me baje y ella me imito

Te pusiste el bikini que había en tu mochila- le pregunte

Solo la parte de abajo y supongo que aquí no hay donde cambiarse

No pero yo me puedo voltear y allí ay un árbol- dije sonrojado pensé que al verlo se lo pondría entero ahora tendría que tener una fuerza de voluntad gigante para no ser un idiota e ir a verla , que estaba seguro de no tener.

Se fue detrás de un árbol y yo comencé a pensar en ovejas y cosas idiotas para no pensar en que Bella estaba desnuda de torso y para verla solo tenía que caminar un par de paso, necesitaba meterme al lago cuanto antes

Emm… Edward – escuche que bella me hablaba y lo único que pude pensar fue en que lo había logrado ella estaba lista y yo me contuve.

Si?- me gire y mis ojos vagaron por toda su figura.

Puedes abrocharme , por favor- dijo sonrojada

Emm, por supuesto me acerque y mi cabeza lo único que pensaba era en no propasarse.  
Puse mis manos en su espalda e hice el nudo rápido.

Listo, dije y ella se giro - gracias se quito su pantalón y quedo en bikini

Cuando la vi en bikini me sentí en el paraíso traía un bikini Calipso que resaltaba el color de su piel, este era bastante pequeño y me dejaba unas ganas de desabrocharlo entero quería ver más.

Estoy lista- me dijo

Ven – estire mi mano para que la cogiera

La tomo rápidamente pero cuando toco el agua se detuvo de golpe la primera vez que yo sentí el agua me paso lo mismo era demasiado helada pero no me bañaría solo Bella entraría conmigo.

Frio Swan- le dije sonriendo y tratando de contener las ganas de reír

No, como se te ocurre, solo estoy pensando que sería mejor si yo te espero tomando sol- me dijo mientras se comenzaba a dar la vuelta

Ah no señorita usted me acompaña, como le dije hoy día la voy a raptar.- la tome por la cintura y la subí a mi hombro.

Edward bájame ahora.- me dijo riendo

No usted se va al agua.- le dije sonriendo

Sumergí a Bella en el agua y me arrepentí al instante todas las mujeres se preocupaban por su pelo oh por dios se enojaría.

Cuando Salió del agua yo estaba muy asustado y todo lo que hace ella fue mojarme! Eso me encanto y me demostró que ella era diferente

Hey esto es injusto yo estoy empapada, y tu solo estas mojado hasta las rodillas- me dijo en tono acusador.

Si yo voy a tomar sol- le dije riendo

A no usted viene conmigo- repitió mis palabras y me tomo del brazo y me jalo provocando que terminara todo mojado

Se rio y me tiro agua

Ey- le dije –quieres guerra?- la mire traviesamente

Y así estuvimos mucho tiempo mojando al otro ya sea tomándolo y hundiéndolo o simplemente tirándole agua hasta que decidimos tomar un poco de sol para luego irnos a la fiesta.

Emm. Edward no traje toalla- me dijo mordiéndose el labio

Ven mi toalla es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos.- le dije pensando en lo lindo que sería tenerla al lado mío

Se recostó al lado mío y yo agradecía mentalmente esta tarde con el ángel más bello del lugar no relajamos mucho y platicamos de todo un poco ya fueran Cosas simples como cuales eran nuestros colores favoritos llegando a que nos gusta de alguien, como somos y como pensamos.

En una tarde nunca me había reído tanto, compartíamos el mismo sentido del humor.

Es muy raro creer que a alguien más le guste Debussy, y ese tipo de música, siempre pensé que era la única adolescente rara que escuchaba música clásica.- me dijo sorprendida.

Pensaba lo mismo-le dije sorprendido nunca en mi vida había concordado en lo musical con alguien.

Cada vez que le decía a mis amigos que música me gustaba- dije y ella completo conmigo- me miraban raro- nos miramos sorprendidos, y nos comenzamos a reír

Por fin alguien que me comprende- dijo sonriendo hermosamente- me abraso y yo quede en las nubes la rodee con mis brazos y sentí que estaba en mi hogar, fue como si fuera mi lugar, a donde yo pertenecía y donde debía estar, justo al lado de Bella. Protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño.

Se quedo dormida un rato y yo la admire era hermosa y hablaba dormida, lo único que entendí fue que extrañaba un lugar secreto y que me quería llevar. Cuando fue hora de irnos cabalgando al establo la desperté con un beso en la mejilla.  
Esta vez yo me subí a Flechita y Bella se subió a trueno el caballo negro que traje.

Ahora si tramposo, te reto a una carrera, sin trampas.- me amenazo

Perfecto- le sonreí- lista, ya!

Y comenzamos a cabalgar íbamos muy parejos hasta que le indico ha flechita que frenara y caminara lo cual hiso y gano por eso, me había devuelto la misma moneda.

Gane gane gane- empezó a cantar

Y yo era el tramposo- le dije

Se comenzó a reír – me parece que alguien me debe algo

No , en la vuelta no apostamos nada.-le recordé sonriendo traviesamente.

Ey eso es trampa.- me dijo mientras fruncía el seño de broma

Me baje de flecha lo entregue y me acerque

Primero- dije estirándole el seño- tu también hiciste trampa así que la vuelta no cuenta y segundo ya sé que quiero- dije y sin poder controlarme mire sus labios.

Que quieres?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

Veraz, lo pensé arduamente mientras dormías abrazada a mi debajo del sol y decidí que quiero otra cita contigo.- le sonreí

Esto era una cita?- me sonrió

Si, por supuesto.- le dije mi nariz rosaba la suya

Cuando gustes- me dijo mientras me alejaba y yo quería saltar en un pie ella había aceptado el hecho de que había salido conmigo.

Estamos a jueves?- pregunte

Si- me respondió

Perfecto el domingo- le dije fingiendo estar relajado , aunque por mí la vería mañana no debía mostrarme ansioso.

Perfecto- me dijo – te parece si vamos de vuelta?, se nos va a ser tarde para la fiesta.

Tome su mano y comencé a andar hacia el auto- yo iba feliz pensando en la cita hasta que descubrí a mi ángel observándome.

Qué?- le pregunte

Nada- la sonroje- es solo que quería agradecerte la pase muy bien- me sonrió

Si claro y por eso tenías que observarme tan detenidamente- le pregunte

Por supuesto , -me dijo- que otro motivo habría? – me pregunto obviamente jugando

No sé, que soy muy apuesto?- dije

Egooooo! me dijo mientras subía al auto agradeciendo con un gesto de cabezas el que le haya sostenido la puerta. Entre rápidamente al auto y partimos rumbo a la ciudad.

Nada de ego aquí, solo realidad- le dije sonriendo tome su mano y me dedique a conducir con la otra. Pasamos todo el camino cantando y riendo.

Se bajo del auto y la acompañe hasta la puerta te veo en una hora – le dije y deposite un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Nos vemos- dijo sonrojada. Y entro a su casa

Después de eso me vine a la mía pensando en mil formas de caerle bien a su hermano al llegar a mi habitación después de un día entero de diferentes emociones decidí que no importaba como me llevara con el hermano lo que importaba era bella y solamente ella y con eso me quede dormido en mi alcoba Alice me despertaría para ir a la fiesta.


	9. mi pequeño plan

Jasper Pov

Cuando vi a Alice llorar se me partió el corazón pero ella tenía que entender que yo no la quería que yo solo la veía como una hermana nada más, se perfectamente que es una niña muy bella pero también sé que no es para mí y que hay otro hombre para ella.

Ahora yo quería disfrutar mi relación con Irina ya que después de lo que paso a noche no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, era perfecta bajita, con un cuerpo de infarto, calmada como yo, en fin era perfecta o casi perfecta lo único que no me gustaba de ella era que es un poco tonta y eso la hace entrar en el grupo de rubias sin cerebro pero simplemente a mi parecer le costaba un poco más entender las cosas, simplemente era eso.

Ahora ella dormía en mi regazo no habíamos parado de hacer el amor desde la noche anterior y eran las dos de la tarde. Si duramos bastante a decir verdad.

Amor – le susurre

mm- gruño

Tengo que irme, mi hermana me está esperando en casa- le dije

No quédate un poco más aquí conmigo- sonreí internamente era adorable,

No puedo amor, te llamo luego si- le dije mientras me vestía rápidamente

Te veo en la fiesta de Félix- me pregunto.

Por supuesto- deposite un piquito en los labios de mi novia, que bien sonaba eso!

Y me fui

Al llegar a mi casa comencé a buscar a mi hermana la que para variar había dejado una nota la cual decía que se fue a comprar con Alice quizás a sé cuanto habían salido

Me prepare la cena y comencé a jugar videojuegos como siempre lo hice con Alice, y escuche risas, habían llegado

Está bien pero si tu andas tras de Félix, yo voy por Federico- dijo Alice

Está bien definido hoy dejaremos a todos con la boca abierta- dijo rose

Cuando abrieron la puerta vi millones y millones de bolsas como era de costumbres

Puse en pausa mi juego y me pare para ayudarlas.

Se compraron el mal, que traen tantas bolsas- pregunte sonriendo

Más o menos- dijo mi hermana riendo suavemente y Alice no me miro

Con permiso hermanito nosotras nos vamos a arreglar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- me dijo Rose

No te preocupes Rose yo me demoro diez minutos a lo sumo.- les dije mirando a Alice por alguna razón me molestaba el hecho de que no me sonriera.

Vamos- le dijo Alice a Rose un poco seria, ignorándome de lo lindo es decir, ni siquiera me miro!

Oye tu ya no saludas allí?- le pregunte dentro de mi había alguna parte que quería abrasarla

Hola- me dijo mientras movía su mano y sonreía falsamente

Si había algo que a mí me sobraba era calma pero el sentimiento de desesperación que sentí cuando Alice no me saludo con un abrazo y un beso como siempre fue totalmente inesperado y muy potente como para lograr calmarlo a tiempo y mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar.

Fui la abrase y le di un beso que duro más de lo debido ella simplemente se sonrojo y agacho su vista,

Así se saluda pequeña- le dije

Si lo siento estoy un poco distraída con lo de la fiesta- dijo Alice

Espero ver las bellezas en las que se van a convertir – dije sonriendo

Hermanito ya somos bellezas – dijo Rose-Solo que hemos decidido mostrar un poco más hoy en la noche.

Que no sea mucho no quiero tener que estar espantando babosos que están detrás de mis hermanitas- dije dando una ligera indirecta a Alice esperando que entendiera que ella para mí no era más de lo que había dicho una hermana.

Me puse a jugar rock band y estuve así como dos horas hasta que me tuve que ir a cambiar Rose había dejado mi vestuario consistió en un traje azul marino con ligeras rayas azul oscuro por supuesto si me lo había dejado mi hermana era de Gucci o alguna tienda por el estilo.

Baje las escaleras esperando que las chicas estuvieran listas cosa que sería un milagro sinceramente, y como sospechaba así fue nadie en la sala

Rosalie!- grite para que se apuraran

Ya vamos, danos 2 minutos y con eso me puse a jugar video juegos ¿el por qué? es simple en el lenguaje de Rose 2 minutos eran como media hora. Íbamos a llegar tarde.

Alice Pov.

Para ser sinceros no estaba segura de querer mostrar tanto, yo generalmente me vestía con estilo pero siempre me cubría lo suficiente, es decir usaba chalecos de cuello alto o poleras cools pero sin escote en fin andaba siempre tapada, pero no me puedo engañar ya vi que esto volverá loco a Jasper pero no quiero que solo por que vea un poco más de piel se enamore de mi, quiero que por ser como soy se enamore, pero tenía que hacerle caso a Rosalie y confiar en sus palabras que textualmente fueron: '' mi hermano es un idiota, él te ama, pero necesita un empujoncito, o sea siempre has estado hay para él, como quieres que se dé cuenta, hazle sentir celos, si logras que le dé un ataque y se vuelva verde por los celos no en más de dos semanas lo tienes a tus pies'' y ahora yo iba a tener que coquetearle a Federico un chico guapo, que no le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones a mi Jazzy, tenía que hacer esto por mi futuro esposo estaba decidida hoy me luciría.

Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras antes que Rosalie, me sentía nerviosa , estaría por lo menos dos o tres minutos a solas con Jasper y en este preciso momentos, era lo que menos quería.

Levante la vista del suelo y fingí estar confiada, camine hacia la sala, temblando por dentro pero siendo toda una modelo por fuera , Jasper tenía que caer a mis pies.

WOOW- me dijo Jasper con los ojos dilatados de la impresión

Le sonreí y actué como si nada

Que juegas?- le pregunte sentándome en el brazo del sillón provocando que él pudiera ver mi pierna perfectamente.

Am…este..Yo..Am..Ah- no lo podía creer Jasper Hale titubeaba? Esto era nuevo

Lo mire fijamente- me gusta ese juego es el mejor de todos- le dije riéndome

Mmm.- fue lo único que pudo responder mientras se sonrojaba

Me levante de mi lugar sintiendo la mirada de Jasper en mí todo el tiempo

Me acerqué a él y le estire la mano, el solo me miro interrogante

El control, es mi turno- le sonreí mientras que por dentro lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran miles de forma de torturar a Irina, por quitarme a mi Jazzy e obligarme a hacer esto.

Me paso el control sin siquiera replicar.

Y en tres minutos yo ya había matado al jefe, lo mire – tu juego es muy fácil me pare y fui a las escaleras, era el momento en que Rosalie bajaría

Vamos?- le pregunte a Rose cuando ella estaba a dos escalones de llegar al suelo.

Vamos, estoy lista y tu también porque hoy matamos,- me dijo Rose siguiendo el plan

Yo simplemente sonreí, me había afectado estar jugando con Jasper y no reírme como siempre lo hacía con él, me dolió que ni siquiera pude sentarme entre sus piernas como era costumbre para nosotros. Pero en fin teníamos que irnos quería ver a Bella en carne y hueso y ver lo enamorado que estaba mi hermano aunque aún no lo supiera él.

El viaje fue silencioso, pasamos a buscar a Irina que sinceramente no dejaba nada para la imaginación y de ahí en adelante tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, cosa que logre pero tuve que salir rápidamente de el auto cuando llegamos, diciendo como escusa que estaba ansiosa de estar con Federico, cosa que claramente molesto a Jasper, al parecer mi plan estaba funcionando, porque ahora estoy bailando con Federico y Jasper está siendo sujetado por Rose y la persona que dije que iba a ser la media naranja de Rosalie, creo que se llamaba Emmet.

De pronto la cara de Federico estaba más cerca de lo normal y yo me comencé a molestar es que no entendía que no quería nada con él, era simplemente otro playboy de la escuela, y yo no era una suelta, así que ni en sus sueños!.

Emm.. Voy al baño- le dije incomoda

Te esperare- me dijo tratado de poner voz sexy, cosa que no funciono.

Le sonreí o eso intente y comencé a caminar rápido, necesitaba aire, salí al patio y en el medio había un columpio el cual sinceramente me llamaba, fui corriendo y comencé a columpiarme me sentía niña de nuevo, sin presiones ni cosas por el estilo, nada de Jasper ni de Irina ahora solo estaba el viento en mi cara y yo, que vida más dulce

Alice- escuche a mi futuro esposo, hasta ahí quedo lo dulce

Frene el columpio- dime- lo mire a los ojos mientras utiliza todo el poder de estos sobre Jasper

No quiero que te acerques a Federico- me dijo ¿¡celoso!

Por qué?, que tiene de malo?- le pregunte inocentemente

Es simple, no..No..No es para ti y punto- me dijo frustrado

Cuando tengas una razón lógica hablamos – me pare del columpio y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, era hora de conocer a mi cuñada…


	10. mi ex

Cuando tengas una razón lógica hablamos – me pare del columpio y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, era hora de conocer a mi cuñada…

Edward Pov.

Soñé con Bella hasta que mi dulce hermana me llamo

Alo- pregunte aún semiconsciente

Querido hermano es hora de que muevas tu trasero te pongas el traje que deje en mi cama y vallas a buscar a Bella, tu ángel caído del cielo- se burlo de mi- y a su hermano, entendido- me dijo con voz mandona como siempre

Gracias duende voy altiro- sonreí ese apodo me encantaba y antes de escuchar su grito colgué.  
El traje que tenía Alice para mí era un traje negro con una camisa negra que deje semi abierta y sin corbata, a decir verdad me veía bastante bien esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para impresionar a Bella, nada más me importaba

Conduje lo más raído posible y toque el timbre. Estaba más que ansioso

Y me abrió el oso que mi ángel tenia por hermano

Tenemos que hablar- me dijo

Trague saliva,- está bien- dije y por dentro me moría de nervios, que gay suena eso

Siéntate Bella baja enseguida y yo aprovechare ese tiempo

Que quieres con mi hermana- me dijo de una

Quiero algo serio- dije seguro

No me estas contestando a que quieres llegar- me dijo aún más enojado

Quiero conocerla, ser su novio, quiero algo duradero con ella- dije y me sorprendí llevo como mucho 4 días de conocerla y ya quiero ser su novio

Me sorprendes estas muy seguro en tan poco tiempo- me dijo con el seño fruncido

El cariño no es racional, no se controlan los sentimiento-le dije tranquilamente yo también aria lo mismo con la duende si alguien quiere algo con ella de hecho ya lo he realizado y se cual es el fin amenazarme, atemorizarme, en fin alejarme.

Si le haces algo, sale lastimada aunque sea un rasguño mueres entendiste- me dijo muy cerca mío

Si no hay problema- creo que ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que yo no me asuste fue gracioso pero antes de reírme escuche como mi ángel bajaba de las escaleras y mi mente no respondió a nada más, se veía hermosa traía un vestido color Calipso , este tenía una flor y una cinta negra debajo del busto y luego de eso era totalmente suelto hasta medio muslo.

Me acerque a las escaleras y cuando estaba por llegar estire mi mano para ayudarla

Estas hermosa- dije y sentí el chasparreo de Emmet

Gracias tú no estás nada mal- dijo sonrojada

Vamos- dije despacito sin soltar la mano de Bella.  
Si la sostuve en nuestro pequeño paseo¿ por que no podía sostenerla ahora?¿ porque estaba su hermano? lo siento no estaba dispuesto a privarme de su calor.

Emmet me miraba feo y yo simplemente lo ignoraba había mucha belleza cerca mío como para concentrarme en eso.

Fuimos hablando amenamente todos para mi sorpresa y nos reímos bastante

Llegamos- dije y le abrí la puerta a Bella

Gracias- me dijo sonrojada y tomo mi mano

Por que a mi no me abres la puerta- me pregunto emmet para molestarme

Yo le puse el seguro, dejándolo encerrado, me empece a reir junto con bella y lo librere rápido de su encierro

Vamos- me dijo

Emmet- lo llame- quiero presentarte a alguien- tenía que seguir las reglas de Alice o si no sufriría las consecuencias

Me gusta cómo suena eso Eddy- me dijo para molestarme

Emmy síguenos- le dije sonriendo

Ey – me dijo y yo y Bella nos comenzamos a reír

Entramos a la fiesta y me puse celoso todos los hombres miraban a Bella, ella era mía de nadie más.

Busque a Rose con la mirada

Rose-la llame mientras sentía como Bella se tensaba

Que pasa pianista- me dijo sonriendo

Quiero presentarte a alguien- le sonreí y ella me frunció el seño sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Miro a Bella en forma despectiva y yo me enfurecí.

Emmet, Rose, Rose Emmet- lo señale respectivamente esperando que Rose dejara de mirar a Bella

Y funciono cuando se vieron los dos se quedaron como hipnotizados algo parecido a lo que me paso con Bella.

Hola- le dijo Emmet- un gusto conocer a una damisela como tu- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mano

Bella y yo nos fuimos estábamos sobrando

Eddy- chillo mi hermana detrás de mí

Duende- le dije sonriendo

Ya te he dicho que no me dígas así y no nos vas a presentar- me dijo ahora que me daba cuenta mi hermana estaba mostrando más de lo permitido

Alice tapate que te pasa- comencé a ponerle mi chaqueta para cubrirla mientras sentía la suave risa de Bella- ella es Bella y Bella ella es Alice mi hermana

Un gusto y corre tu chaqueta hermano, mi vestido cubre lo suficiente- me dijo con el seño fruncido

Estiro su mano hacia Bella y prácticamente le aseguro que serían como hermanas

Cosa que no dudaba,

Después de que tuve que mirar a mi hermana feo por casi raptar a bella logre estar solo con mi angel

Bueno ya conociste a la duende, a rose, solo falta Jasper- le dije sonriendo

Tu hermana es un amor- me dijo mientras me pasaba los brazos por el cuello y yo sonreía- bailas?- me pregunto

Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo no crees?- le conteste mientras posaba mis brazos en su cintura

No, soy partidaria de que la mujer también puede tomar la iniciativa- me dijo mientras me arrastraba a la pista de baile

mmm..- fue mi única respuesta antes de dejarme llevar por la música

BELLA POV

Los amigos de Edward eran muy simpáticos, osea su hermana había sido una amor conmigo y bueno Rose no tanto pero supuse que le gustaba Edward, con Jasper también tuve una conversación entretenida después de bailar con Edward, era muy simpático, pero Ed no me dejo seguir conversando con él ya que me pidió si lo podía acompañar a fuera.

Que pasa?- le pregunte traía el seño fruncido

Se apoyo en una muralla y me miro

Nada- suspiro

O por favor Edward- frunci el seño- estas enojado por algo- le dije

El estiro sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él sonriendo, este chico sufre de bipolaridad

Me sostuvo pegada a él con sus brazos y me beso la frente yo estire el seño enseguida

No pasa nada solo quería estar a solas contigo un rato- me susurro en la oreja

Yo sonreí como boba- se puede saber por que?- le dije poniéndome en puntillas de pies para quedar a la altura de su cara

Se sonrojo y yo me rei

Por que me encanta raptarte- me susurro

Te voy a denunciar un dia de estos- le dije riendo

Se rio- no me importaría lo seguiría haciendo aunque fuera ilegal para mi, estar cerca de ti- me sonrio

Pase mis brazos por su cuello ya me estaba cansando de estar en puntillas, el se dio cuenta de eso y me levanto

Ey- le dije riendo

mm…- fue su única respuesta mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya

te vas a cansar -le dije

no te preocupes si me canso cosa que dudo, no pesas nada, te bajo- me sonrio

y cuando le iba a reprochar escuche una voz chillona- Eddy que haces con ella!

Edward suspiro y me susurro- bella ella es Laurent mi ex novia

Yo hice una mueca con mis labios

Bajame- le susurre

Suspiro y hiso lo que dije

Me gire y vi una chica mucho mas baja que yo, cosa normal, con un vestido que apenas le tapaba el culo, y en fin una zorra a mi parecer

Quien eres tu?- le pregunte mientra sentía que los brazos de Edward me abrazaban por atrás

La novi.. una amiga de Edward- me dijo con un aire superior

Laurent ella es Bella, Bella ella es Laurent- nos presento Edward

Yo extendí mi mano

Un placer- dije y la muy rota me dejo con la mano estendida

No puedo decir lo mismo- me dijo

Laurent porfavor andate, no tienes por que ser grosera con Bella no te ha hecho nada,- le dijo Edward un poco enojado, bueno si somos sinceros muy enojado

Como que no me ha hecho nada Eddy, esta a solas contigo en el patio, te parece poco?- le dijo

Primero no es de tu incumbencia, segundo puede estar donde le pegue la gana y tercero no debe importarte quien esta conmigo y quien no- le dijo Edward yo solo sonrei

Me miro nuevamente en forma despectiva y escuche un leve gruñido por parte de Edward a lo cual yo me rei internamente

Me volvi a girar y levante mi mirada

Edward me miro

Lo siento- me dijo

No importa me esperaba una reacción así – le sonrei- aparte no le puedo caer bien a todo el mundo

Suspiro- tienes razón- dijo y apoyo su frente en la mia


	11. fugemonos

No importa me esperaba una reacción así – le sonrei- aparte no le puedo caer bien a todo el mundo

Suspiro- tienes razón- dijo y apoyo su frente en la mia

Sabes- le dije- puedo yo decidir donde iremos en nuestra próxima cita- me sonroje

por su puesto, la tercera cita decides tu donde ir- me sonrio

eppa, yo me refería a la que ganaste en la carrera- le dije sonriéndole de vuelta tenia que ponérsela un poco más difícil no?

Entrecerró sus ojos- lo dudo mucho si quieres decir donde iremos va hacer en otra cita, no la que gane- me dijo

Porfavor- le suplique- a cambio de cualquier cosa que encuentre apropiada- le dije

Que es apropiado para ti- me pregunto

Muchas cosas- le sonrei

Perfecto, pero con una condición- me dijo

Te estoy dando algo y hay condiciones-le pregunte sorprendida

Se rio- por supuesto, yo pierdo la opción de decidir donde iremos

Cual sería-le pregunte roznado mi nariz con la suya

Que me dejes raptarte cuando quiera- me dijo sonriendo, Edward sabe jugar

Me mordí el labio- esta bien me puedes raptar- le sonrei

En cuanto a eso de lo que quiera, ya se lo que quiero- me dijo sonriendo

Que es?- le pregunte mirando sus labios fugazmente

Un baile aquí contigo-

Pero no hay música- le dije

Eso no es un problema

Me abrazo y acerco su boca a mi oído yo solo me deje llevar y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

It´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you

**Edward me hiso balanciarme a su ritmo**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash  
We can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl

**me comenzo a hacer girar a lo que yo no pude evitar reirme**

Don´t say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we´ll go go go go go  
If you´re ready like I'm ready

'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,

**Me atrapo en su mirada y me volvio a pegar a su cuerpo y lo unico que pude pensar fue que este hombre me va a volver loca**

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl  
And if we wake up  
And you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I wont blame you  
It was fun girl

**Me tomo en brazos y me subio a su altura mientras giraba conmigo**

Don´t say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we´ll go go go go go  
If you´re ready like I'm ready

'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you

**Me rei, se alejo de mi y yo lo mire feo causando su risa**

Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Oh

**Comenze a bailar sensualmente hacia el y cuandome iba a tomar por la cintura lo rodee y lo abraze por la espalda**

It´s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,

**Me tomo por la cintura y me puso de espalda a su pecho y me sigio cantando en el oido **

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you

Me gire y lo abrace, cantas muy bien- le dije sonrojada mientras me mordía el labio

Tu bailas muy bien- me dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra el.

Eso me han dicho- le sonrei un poco de celos no le harian mal a nadie

Se puede saber quien?- me dijo un poco enojado y alejándome un poco

Mi hermano- le dije riéndome

Ja aja- que graciosa me sonrio mientras volvia a abrasarme fuerte

Edward- escuche la voz de un hombre atrás de nosotros y a la vez que pasaba eso sentí como los brazos de Edward se tensaban alrededor mio.

Me gire sin dejar de estar entre los brazos de mi dios griego.

Tyler- escuche la voz de Edward bastante tensa

Quien es esa hermosa chica que traes contigo?- pregunto viéndome lascivamente

Quien se creía que era? Me carga que me miren como un pedaso de carne

Isabella swan- le dije sin ni siquiera extender mi mano- tu eres?-le dije con un tono un poco enojado

Tyler Desen-un gusto dijo con un tono lascivo, es que no se da cuenta que no quiero nada con él?

mm. bueno un gusto…creo-lo ultimo fingí susurrarlo pero me encargue de que lo escucháramos los tres.

Edward comenso a toser para ocultar su risa y yo puse mi mejor sonrisa

Tyler sigió haciendo como si nada y llegando al extremo de patudes me invito a bailar! En presencia de Edward!

Lo siento Tyler, pero Bella esta conmigo esta noche a si que con o sin tu permiso nos retiramos- hablo por primera vez Edward para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme al interior de la fiesta

Umm..lo siento por eso- me dijo – es un compañero- me miro Edward

Yo apreté su mano y le sonreí

No importa, son cosas que me pasan común mente- le dije

mmm- fue lo único que dijo para luego fruncir el seño

me mordí el labio la ultima parte talvez no la debería haber dicho

Edward- lo llame por encima del ruido

El me miro aún con el seño fruncido

Te parece salir de aquí no me gustan mucho las fiestas- le dije mordiéndome el labio más fuerte

Se le ilumino la cara y me arrastro atravéz de la gente hasta Alice que estaca con un tal Federico que me miro de la misma manera que Tyler causando que Edward me abrasara posesivamente, me estaba dando cuenta que Edward era bastante celoso y me encantaba.

Dime algo que no te guste de él, si se te cae la baba con solo verlo- me dijo mi conciencia para molestarme pero esta vez yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Después de una conversación que no fui capaz de seguir por estar en la luna Edward volvió a arrastrarme através de la gente, pero esta vez con dirección a la puerta.


	12. amo ser cenicienta pero odio las 12

Al fin puedo escuchar.- le dije sonriendo

Te entiendo- me dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto

Me sente y al girar mi cabeza vi como se sentaba él

A donde vamos?- le dije con una sonrisa

Te parece ir a tomar un café van ha ser las 4 A.M y sinceramente se me antoja un mocca chino

Me miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

Vamos entonces- le dije- aparte asi te puedo robar de tu mocca- le sonrei

El se rio y rodo los ojos- como si no te fuera a comprar uno

Me rei- después vere el menú, aparte sabe mejor el café si es robado- le tome la mano

El la apretó- veremos si puedes robarme el café- se rio

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería me di cuenta de que era un lugar hermoso acogedor, en fin un lugar precioso

Donde te quieres sentar adentro o en el patio?- me dijo mientras veíamos las mesas con velas, manteles a cuadrille del exterior y las mesas blancas del interior

Para ser sinceros el exterior me llama más- le dije

Vamos- me dijo

Cuando nos sentamos recién me di cuenta de que Emmet había venido con nosotros

Edward!- le dije un tanto alterada

Se nos ha quedado el oso- le dije con la intención de pararme hasta que escuche su risa musical

Que crees que le dije a Alice?-me miro

A si que sabias que nos íbamos a ir-le pregunte

Dijiste que te podía raptar cuando quisiera.- me recalco

mm..-le dije

me miro durante un largo rato en el cual se dedico a jugar con mi mano entre sus largos dedos.

Te tengo una pregunta- bajo la vista

Cual?- lo mire

Dijiste que no te gustan las fiestas verdad?- me miro con un deje de diversión en su mirada esmeralda

Si eso dije- le dije sonriendo y mirándolo extrañada

Entonces por que aceptaste a venir conmigo a esta fiesta?- okey me había atrapado

mm..-me sonroje y justo en ese momento llego el camarero y yo no puede amarlo más

que desean- dijo mirándome solo a mi

yo mire a Edward- que me recomiendas?- le sonreí

dos mocca y un par de muffins porfavor- dijo él con la voz ronca fulminando al camarero con la mirada y este seguía sin inmutarse

ok, desea algo más? Algo que te pueda ofrecer?- se estaba pasando de la raya

no, muchas gracias- dijo Edward ahora con un tono que en verdad daba miedo, pero más que miedo a mi me dio un poco de risa y ternura a la vez.

Cuando se fue el camarero la postura de Edward se relajo bastante y yo comenze a acerle cariño en la mano pensando en un tema de conversación rápido para salvarme de contestar la ultima pregunta

Una vez dijiste que tenías varias pasiones- lo mire- aparte de montar, cuales son?

Tocar el piano-me dijo sonriendo- componer, la medicina, las matemáticas y mi auto- me dijo sonriendo

La medicina- lo mire incrédula- te admiro a mi me da asco eso de la sangre y cosas por el estilo- dije a la vez que sacaba la lengua

El se rio- miro nuestras manos unidas y casi escuche el clic en su cabeza cuando alzo su vista y me miro inquisitivamente

Aún no me contestas?- me dijo con una sonrisa de profunda diversión en sus labios

Que cosa? – dije asiéndome la desentendida

Lo de la fiesta?- me miro sonriendo

Estaba en aprietos no quería confesar que fue por él pero tampoco quería negarlo del todo

Hay que conocer gente nueva, no crees?- lo mire y vi un deje de decepción en sus ojos

Ah.- bajo la vista

Aparte-dije, no puedo cree lo que voy hacer- me gusta tu compañía- le dije

Y sentí como su mano apretaba tiernamente la mia

Subió su mirada y yo me sonroje

Si cangrejos ténganme envidia, descubrí un nuevo tono de rojo

Cuales son tus pasiones?- dijo el cambiando de tema y yo lo agradecí internamente

Y asi comensamos a conversar de nuestros gustos más paganos.

Le dije que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, que me encantaría aprender a tocar el piano y claro él se comprometió a ser mi maestro si yo le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra

Derrepente mire la hora y quede en shock eran las 7 A.M llevavamos tres horas aquí!

Tengo que ir a mi casa- lo mire

Por que? Que hora es?- me dijo

Son las 7- le dije riéndome

Wow- vamos fuimos corriendo a la caja de la mano luego de una mini discusión Edward pago y nos fuimos al auto creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la velocidad que llevaba Edward lo único que me preocupaba era que ani no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún no había llegado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me abrió la puerta

Que haces?- le pregunte te van a retar en tu casa, es muy tarde- le dije

Me sonrio- soy mayorcito, como para que me reten por la hora

Ey, tengo tu misma edad- le dije pegándole en el braso

Te gano por seis meses- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Me tomo de la mano y me iso darle vuelta a mi casa

Esa ventana esta abierta- me dijo yo te subo a mis hombros y nadie se va a dar cuenta de que llegaste a las 7 – me dijo sonriendo traviesamente

Como sabes de esa ventana- le pregunte

Mi mama tiene los planos de tu casa, quiere decorarla de la mejor manera- me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Lo deje pasar

Como me subo a tus hombros-

Se dio vuelta y se agacho -vamos sube- me animo

Creo que lo intente tres veces y en todas o quedaba sentada en los hombros de Edward o caía en sus brazos nos estuvimos riendo un rato hasta que consegui quedar de pie en sus hombros y entre por la ventana que mágicamente llegaba a mi habitación

Hey- escuche a lo lejos

Me asome a la ventana

Que pasa?- le dije sonriendo

Se le queda su zapato , mi Bella cenicienta- sonrei

O por dios-puse cara de preocupación-ahora que are tendré que verlo en otra ocasión para que me lo entrege o será capaz de lanzarlo hasta mi- lo mire sonriendo

Tengo una idea mejor, Damicela , si me permite y se corre unos dos pasos a la derecha- me dijo bajito para que nadie escuchara.

Me corri y de pronto tenia a Edward en mi alcoba

Se paro al lado mio-

Como lo hiciste- le pregunte

Eso no importa, como iba a dejar a una bella dama sin su zapato?- me miro divertido- no sería un caballero si permitiera eso -me rei

Estas loco- le dije – imaginate entra Ani o Emmet

No importaría, se nos ocurriría algo- me dijo sonriendo

Todo por un zapato?- sonreí

Todo por tu zapato- me dijo a la vez que me calzaba el zapato en mi pie

Como podría agradecerle, buen caballero- le dije mientras me acerque lentamente

Muy simple- me acorralo en una pared delicadamente, acerco su cara a la mia, que me besara sería el mejor cierre de la noche y de la cita.

Su boca estaba a centrimetros de la mia y su mirada se posoba en mis labios

Aún no me dices como- le susurre

Muy simple volvió a repetir, empezó a darme besos por toda la cara, en mi nariz, en mi mentón ,a las orillas de mis labios, lo único que le faltaba eran mis labios inexpertos.

Y cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los dos escuchamos a lo lejos como Emmet me llamaba.

Lo mire con pánico y el me sonrió, acaricio mi mejilla y de repente lo vi colgarse de la ventana saltar y correr hacia su auto, yo me quede mirando por la ventana

Que te pasa hermanita?- escuche que Emmet me decía desde la puerta de mi alcoba

Nada me dio frio- y después de eso cerre mi ventana como si nada


	13. esto no es normal

Jasper Pov

Estábamos retrasados eso era mas que seguro 2 minutos si claro, irina se enojaría conmigo, por la culpa de Rosalie y Alice llegaríamos muy tarde y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

De repente sentí una presencia cerca mio, cuando me gire para ver que era no pude controlarme, mi vista vago por todo el cuerpo de Alice y se me escapo un gran WooW, Alice estaba mostrando más de lo normal, estaba usando escote!y le podía ver sus piernas que parecían kilométricas, con ese vestido.

Ella solo sonrio

Que juegas?- me pregunto sentándose en el brazo del sillón lo que provoco que yo viera su pierna, aunque nada más que eso y juro que deseaba subirle un poco más ese vestido

En que estoy pensando! Es alice mi hermanita

Am…este..Yo..Am..Ah- que me pasa? yo no titubeo con Alice, eso solo me pasaba con irina

Me miro fijamente- me gusta ese juego es el mejor de todos- se rio

Mmm.- fue lo único que pude responder mientras me sonrojaba

Alice se levanto y no la pude dejar de mirar

Se acerco a mi y estiro la mano, la mire interrogante ¿que quería?

El control, es mi turno- me sonrio

le pase el control sin siquiera replicar, me tenía como hipnotizado. El juego que yo llevaba tres meses jugando, para ella fue muy simple, se demoro tres minutos en matar al jefe! Pero mi mente no se fijo en eso, todo el tiempo estuve deseando que se sentara entre mis piernas como siempre, que se riera del juego conmigo, como lo hacíamos antes, estaba enojado por que ni siquera me miraba era como si estuviera pintado, de vez en cuando fruncia el seño, por que se le complicaba un poco el juego pero después de eso seguía jugando como si nada, nunca me había fijado en los rellenitos y rojos labios que tenía Alice. Jasper es tu hermanita chica! o eso creo….tengo que acordarme de eso, aparte ahora estoy con Irina.

tu juego es muy fácil – me dijo y se fue, yo me quede atónito, desde cuando alice era tan tan..sexy!

El viaje fue silencioso, pasamos a buscar a MI novia que sinceramente no dejaba nada para la imaginación cosa que no me gusto mucho, Alice se veía mejor que ella y mostraba menos.  
cuando llegamos a la fiesta no podía estar más enojado, Federico tenía a Alice tomada por la cintura y bailaba cerca de ella y cuando perdí el control y estaba por ir a sacarla de hay, Rosalie llego a presentarme a un amigo de Edward, el cual sinceramente en este momento me importaba un bledo, lo único que quería hacer era matar a Federico,

de pronto la cara de Federico estaba más cerca de lo permitido y deje de escuchar a Rose me avalance hacia él, pero unos enormes brazos me detuvieron.

Que te pasa?- le dije aun grandulón con el doble de mi musculatura, definitivamente hoy no me estaba comportando como yo, donde estaba mi tranquilidad?

No estas escuchando a la bella dama- dijo en un tono amenazante

Recién hay me di cuenta de que me habían estado hablando todo este tiempo.

Me solto y me diculpe.

Logre mantener una conversación agradable(dentro de lo posible) y me retire usando la escusa de que tenía que usar el baño, me gire y me encontré con irina ,no le hice mucho caso estaba buscando a Alice,

Amor- me decía

Que pasa?-le dije aún seguía buscando a Alice, ya no estaba con Federico pero ¿donde se había metido?

Que te parece?- me dijo irina

Lo siento no escuche amor, que cosa?- la mire con ternura

Bufo, te parece Salir mañana?- me miro

Lo siento no puedo- le dije, estaría muy ocupado retando a Alice ¿como la deje salir asi?

Por que jazzy?- me miro y yo no encontré ningún motivo para darle una explicacion, en estos momentos me preocupa Alice.

Me encantaría, pero es importante lo que tengo que hacer- le dije – voy al baño- le susurre y empecé a buscar en toda la casa hasta que por un ventanal logre verla se estaba columpiando, me sentí aliviado al saber que no estaba con ese Federico, como no entendía que no era para ella.

Salí y lo único que pude hacer fue llamarla

Alice- dije con voz de enojado? Pero que me pasaba?

Freno el columpio- dime- la mire a los ojos y cai en un profundo pozo verde

No quiero que te acerques a Federico- le dije

Por qué?, que tiene de malo?- me pregunto inocentemente

Es simple, no..No..No es para ti y punto- que buena argumentación me felicito mi conciencia

Cuando tengas una razón lógica hablamos – se paró del columpio y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Yo me quede en el patio esperando calmarme un poco, necesitaba a Irina cuanto antes, la comencé a buscar con la vista y estaba bebiendo una copa la tome de la mano

Amor- le susurre

Jazzy- me dijo dándose la vuelta

Te parece si nos vamos, no estoy muy entretenido- le dije

Por supuesto- comenzó a jugar con mi corbata

Nos fuimos y en el auto pude retomar el control de mi mismo Alice era solo mi hermanita lo que había experimentado ahora no significaba nada eran solo celos de hermano protector cuanto que a Edward le paso lo mismo y que mañana retaria a alice. Descontando eso de querele subir el vestido y lo de sus labios, pero estoy seguro de que es totalmente normal, a mi no me gusta Alice, a mi me gusta Irina ¿o no?.

Rosalie Pov

Bien como les digo esto? Estoy en mi salsa, tengo a tres chicos guapissimos detrás mio pero ningúno me interesa, primero esta felix que no para de mandarme indirctas y pedirme que baile, después esta Alex que a tratado de hablar conmigo como 3 o 4 veces y no a podido por vergüenza y por ultimo esta Emmet y aunque tengo que admitir que es un chico tierno y divertido, no se compara a mi Eddy osea Edward es perfecto y esta con la campesina esa! Y se que nunca admitiré que es tan bonita como yo, alice se equivoco, Emmet definitivamente no me quito a Edward de la cabeza.

Rose- me dijo emmet

Simplemente lo mire- no era feo pero Edward era mil veces mejor

Quieres baila- sinceramente no me apetecía pero cundo me iba a negar me fije que Edward y Bella se retireben de la fiesta y la sangre me hirvió, lo único que puede hacer fu asentir y tomar la mano de Emmet. Lo sabia no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no se que paso, aparte el chico es guapo, y yo estaba enojada.

Emmet- le dije

Si?- me miro intensamente

Tu sabes que si pasa algo entre nosotros será solo de una noche? Verdad- le dije

Al principio como que se atoro con su propia saliva y luego sonrió

Me beso – lo supe desde un inicio y no estoy buscando nada más-me dijo con una sonrisa según mi parecer

Claro esta que esa noche no paso nada de lo que él quería, por que Alice decidió que se tenían que ir y le había prometido a Edward que ella iría a dejar a Emmet a su casa. Mejor para mi, ahora yo podía pensar con mas claridad o sea yo no soy una chica que esta con cualquier pelmaso, no se que me paso!

Emmet Pov

Yo era feliz, o sea fiesta es igual a Mujeres, alcohol y sexo tres de los quatro placeres más importante de la vida el cuarto sería comer pero en una fiesta no era posible hacerlo decentemente.

Al llegar me presentaron una belleza de tomo y lomo, era rubia con unos ojos azulinos preciosos unos labios carmesí rellenos y perfectos que llamaban a cualquier hombre, aparte que tenía un cuerpo de modelo envidiable, todo estaba donde debía estar.

Me presente y la empece a cortejear, y por primera vez en mi vida mis bromas no estaban dando resultado, ella no me miraba, Rosalie la dueña de la perfección ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

Es verdad estuvimos toda la noche juntos, pero si fuera por ella se hubiera ido hace rato ella no me estaba escuchando, pero cuando le pedí bailar ella mágicamente me dijo que si fue algo extraño como si ella enverdad me hubiera prestado atención, yo sabía que nadie se podía resistir a mis encantos seguramente se estaba haciendo la dificil conmigo al no mirame, pero no pudo más soy demasiado sexy. Ja!

Tu sabes que si pasa algo entre nosotros será solo de una noche? Verdad- me dijo

Y hay yo quede plop ella no quería nada conmigo! Eso no era normal por lo general las mujeres se tiraban a mis pies y ella me quería solo para algo de una noche y ni eso pude tener por que alice alias el duende me dijo que ella tenia que ir a dejarme.

No se que esta pasando, aparte como que mi hermana se fue antes? Donde se la llevo Edward?.

Cuando llegue a mi casa escuche ruidos raros en la pieza de mi hermana y más le valía a Edward que no fuero lo que yo pensaba, por que o si no sería hombre muerto. Corri por las escaleras y lo único que vi fue a mi hermana mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Que te pasa hermanita?- le pregunte

Nada, medio frio- fue su respuesta y sin más se metió al baño ya era de día


	14. vamos a conquistar el mundo

Edward pov

Estaba nervioso estábamos a sábado y mis manos no se despegaban de mi pelo lo único que quería era ir a la casa de Bella y comérmela a besos si no hubiera sido por su hermano ayer hubiera probado su boca, y el sabor espectacular que debe tener esta, Emmet no se podía demorar 5 minutos más solo 5 y juro que mi vida hubiera cambiado.

Alguien esta ansioso…- llego cantureando alice

Enana ahora no, si? Dejame pensar – le dije pasando como por cienaba vez mis manos por mi pelo

Hermanito primero nada de enana, es Alli, ok? y segundo Bella esta tan locamente enamorada de ti como tu de ella asi que deja de pasarte las manos por el cabello!- me dijo alice con las manos en la cadera parecia mi madre solo que en miniatura

Me acerque y la abrace- gracia Alli, y a ti como te fue con tu plan?- le pregunte

Que plan- me empezo a decir ella

El de la fiesta-la mire sonriendo ella no me podia ocultar nada

Que plan? Porfavor hermano, alucinas por la exitacion- me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Haber el echo de que mostraras mas de lo normal fue por que de repente la recatada alice dejo de existir?- la mire- soy más listo que eso Al, ahora dime que planeabas?-

Esta bien- se sento conmigo en mi cama- verás vi que si le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Jasper el se fijaria en mi.

Mm… no me gusta mucho la idea, el se va a dar cuenta solo, no necesita tu ayuda y menos de esa forma- le dije

Una ayudadita no le hace mal a nadie- me dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Tienez razón y por eso te voy a ayudar a cambio de solo una cosa- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente

Primero en que me vas a ayudar tu? Y segundo en que te tengo que ayudar?- me miro

Soy el mejor amigo de jasper puedo sutilmente convencer a jasper de algo y segundo me vas a ayudar a planear la cita de mañana necesito que todo sea perfecto.- la mire fijamente para que cayera en mi poder- que dices?

Que si, pero vas a tener que dejarle en claro a jasper que esta a punto de perderme ok?- me miro

Perfecto- le dije sonriendo

Entonces hermano vamos ha hacer lo que siempre hacemos conquistar el mundo- me dijo levantando su mano en forma de puño, ante eso no pude hacer nada más que reirme y negar con la cabeza.


End file.
